Coming into your own: Trials and Tribulations
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: The beginning of a new school year brings about all sorts of changes for the kids. Entering into the realm of teenager-dom, they try to geth through budding romance, family issues, ad maintaining the bonds of friendship. Slash. Buford/Baljeet, Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/? Some angst, fights, and comfort. *nothing explicit*
1. Chapter 1

Autumn is the season of change. The warm, carefree days of summer seeming like a distant memory. In fact a few summers had passed, but the citizens of Danville remained relatively the same. Every day brought a new adventure and new achievements from the Flynn-Fletcher brothers and their friends. Time may have passed, but the group of friends are as close as ever. However, the group was not immune to the disruptive nature of change...

* * *

"Are you serious? Why would'ya even think of doing something like that?" a deep husky voice yelled. It belonged to Buford Van Stomm, the once neighborhood bully turned quarter back. The tall, muscular boy was yelling at his slender, Indian friend, Baljeet Tjindar. The light young man was becoming quite irritated at his friend's reaction to what he thought was good news.

"Because there's no reason for me to go to high school, Buford. You know as well as I that I have more than completed my required curriculum for high school students during my last year of middle school."

"Yeah, but COLLEGE?! I mean, you'll be a small fish in a very big tank, and you won't have me to watch your back." He gruffed.

"Watch my back? Buford, the only person 'on my back' this entire time has been YOU! How many times must I explain? The sooner I complete my education..."

"...the sooner I can fulfill my family's expectations and become a neurosurgeon. Yeah, yeah. I've heard all that...for a long time. You know in all of this time I've known you, it's always been "I must please my family' 'I must not disgrace my family'"

"Urgh, you cannot possibly understand what it is like to have people expect so much of you!"

"And why is that, huh? Because I'm such a loser, right?"

"Buford, that is not..."

"No, go ahead and say it! Nobody expects anything but the worst from me, right?!"

"I cannot and will not talk to you if you insist on behaving like a child!"

"And how would you know how a child is supposed to behave?"

"Just because my hobbies required a bit more structure, that does not mean that I did not have a happy childhood!"

"Che, yeah right."

"Look, why are you so upset, anyway? I told you, I'll be attending Danville University for my undergraduate studies. It's not as if I'm going to so far off land."

"For someone so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes..." Buford sighed, running his fingers through his long dyed hair.

"Because you make no sense! All of these years, you either treat me like you hate when I'm around or you can't stand to be out of my sight! Sometimes I'm your best friend and other times I'm your target! So, explain it to me, Buford because I don't...mmf!" Baljeet was suddenly interrupted by his larger friend suddenly taking him by the shoulders and kissing him directly on the mouth. Once he'd recovered slightly from the shock, he did his best to push the jock off of him. "What are you DOING?" he yelled, his voice going up at least 3 octaves.

Buford didn't make eye contact. He just stuffed his hands into his ever-present hoodie and stormed off towards his house. "Forget it!" he growled as he made a hasty retreat, leaving a very confused genius in his wake.

* * *

Buford stormed into his house and made a direct route for his room. Slamming his door and approaching the nearest wall, he exploded in sudden anger and punched a hole into the wall. With his fist still lodged within the wall, he dropped to his knees and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

_'Well, good goin', idiot. You mess up the one thing you had going for you in your life. You just had to go and love him didn'tcha? Now he's leaving and you'll be all alone, but then again, what makes you think you deserve anything else?'_

* * *

"Wh-What?!" Baljeet gasped, adjusting his bifocals and staring at the path his best friend had taken to escape. His fingers ghosted over the lips the just abruptly met the aforementioned friend's.

_'This is so strange...I had no idea Buford was...that he...do I? I need to talk to someone...I cannot process all of this.' _Baljeet then began to slowly walk to the only place he thought would do some good, the Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

Phineas Flynn and his girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were sitting on his couch hand in hand watching a movie with Ferb Fletcher stretched out in a reclined position at their feet, playing with their pet platypus, Perry. The three were alone in the house as their parents were giving another seminar on some antiques and their sister, Candace, was on her début tour for her first album, _'My Crazy Life'. _The doorbell rang and Ferb hopped up and made his way to the door. He opened it to find his Indian friend looking like he was one step away from a mental break down. In the typical Ferb fashion, he wordlessly guided Baljeet inside and sat him in a chair in the living room.

"Heya, Baljeet. What's the matter?" Phineas asked.

"I-I-I..." he stammered, unable to articulate exactly what had just taken place. He only managed "Buford." and "kiss."

Isabella had a look of realization on her face almost immediately and the brothers weren't too far behind.

"Why don't you just explain to us what happened?" Isabella gently directed, placing a hand on Baljeet's knee. He fully recounted what happened and the trio listened intently as he told his tale, the look of concern growing on their faces.

"So..how did that make you feel?" Isabella asked.

"I felt...I don't know. I mean, I thought I only liked girls. I mean, Mishti, Gretchen, and even you Isabella, but something about Buford...I don't know. It's like he makes me so angry when he's being his 'usual' self, but when he's nice...I just..." He then shoved his face in his hands.

"Well, if it helps, I've always thought you two were together anyway," Phineas added. " I mean, even as kids, you two were always together, arguing like a married couple."

"Oh sure, when it's someone else, it's obvious!" Isabella huffed. Phineas chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously.

"But I cannot be...gay. My family would not hear of it. I would be thrown out onto the streets without hesitation!"

"Whoa there, buddy," Phineas said, trying to calm his increasingly hysterical friend. "One step at a time. First, you have to work out what you feel for Buford."

"Well, before he kissed me, I can remember times when I'd see him in the showers in gym or watching him during a game and watching him have fun It's like when he's playing he's found something he can give his all and he just...shines."

"Well that," Ferb interjected, "sounds like love to me."

"But why now? Why'd I have to realize it now? I'll be starting at Danville University in a couple of weeks, I'll have enough on my plate as it is."

"Whoa! You're going to college?!" Isabella gasped.

"Yes, I was offered the same scholarship that Phineas and Ferb were offered."

"YOU WERE OFFERED A SCHOLARSHIP AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she shrieked.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't take it. I want us to be together for our years in high school. I can't imagine what it would be like to be so separated for that long, I'd miss you too much!"

Then it dawned on Baljeet. That's why Buford was upset. He was going to miss him. Being the oldest of the group, he'd be in his junior year while, Ferb will be a sophomore and Phineas and Isabella will be freshmen. He'd basically be alone for his classes.

Isabella and Phineas were in the middle of a minor argument when Baljeet suddenly stood and raced out of the house. It had started raining since he'd been in there so he was beginning to get wet, but he didn't care. He was on a mission.

* * *

Buford was lying on his back in a light slumber from emotional exhaustion when he heard a sudden banging on the door. He groggily sat up and made his way to the door, thinking his mom had forgotten her key again. When he opened the door, he was surprised with the sight of a very wet and very out-of-breath nerd panting at his front door. Just as he was about to slam it, Baljeet shot his arm out and caught the door.

"W-wait just one moment, Buford." he then leaped forward and planted a kiss onto his unsuspecting former bully. Buford was caught off guard, but only for a second as he hungrily returned the kiss and brought the young man inside out of the rain.

* * *

Buford handed Baljeet a towel to dry his long, wavy hair and watched as the now shirtless boy began to dry the rest of himself.

"So ya finally came to your sense, huh?" he said, trying to put up his cool demeanor.

"You could say that I've drawn some conclusions."

"Oh yeah? And what might they be?"

"That...I like you...alot."

"Well, good. I knew you'd never be able to resist me for long!" he chuckled as Baljeet rolled his eyes.

"However..."

"However?"

"I am still going to University. In fact, I'm more sure now that I want to go."

"What?! But what about..."

"Please, allow me to explain." Baljeet said, placing the towel down and making direct eye contact with Buford.

"I like you a lot, Buford. You went from my worst nightmare to a weird dream, I can't say right now whether it is good or not," he joked. "My family does not tolerate homosexuality, at all. So to keep all parties happy, I will move into a dormitory on campus."

"But aren't you a little young to live on your own?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Baljeet giggled. Phineas was definitely rubbing off on him after all of these years. "But has that stopped us from doing all the other amazing things we have done in the past?"

"You're right."

"I'll talk to the Dean tomorrow about getting my own room, and that way you can come and visit me after school and we'll do the 'hanging out'"

Buford chuckled at his nerd's shaky grasp on English slang, despite having lived in America a majority of his life. "Well, I suppose that won't be so bad." The 17-year old ran his fingers through the deep black waves of his crush's hair and readjusted his bifocals. "Look at you, ignoring your family and doing what you want! My little nerd's finally got his rebellious streak."

Baljeet just scoffed and shook his head. "So...what does that makes us?"

Buford just rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" he whispered and began to once again kiss his new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb watched as his brother "argued" with his girlfriend, which basically amounted to her venting her frustrations and him chuckling trying to assuage her. He watched his friend, Baljeet, run off to what he hope was to begin a relationship that honestly should have happened already. His parents were still happily married and Candace was engaged to Jeremy. It seemed like everyone had someone but him. He wasn't a bad-looking chap. Puberty was kind to him, so he shifted from goofy looking kid with high purple pants, to a boyishly handsome 15-year-old. He was, of course, still the tallest, but only barely as Buford caught up to him. His deep voice with an almost lyrical English accent only matured as time went on and girls literally swooned when he decided to speak.

However, that was essentially the problem. As time went on Ferb began to speak less and less. Whenever he would speak, he'd either be interrupted, misheard, or not understood. So unless it was of great importance, he remained silent. Some people of course took that silence as arrogance or an inflated sense of self. Some people saw it as laziness. Some people even ignored him in general. Of course, one of these people knew the real Ferb or the real reason for his silence.

_11 years ago..._

_Four-year old Ferb Fletcher was spending a lovely day with his mother at the shops in Downtown London. They lived out in the suburbs, so visits to the city were rare and a special occasion. Ferb was a very talkative boy. He'd love to tell his mother, father, and grandparents about anything and everything. They'd love to hear him speak, as he spoke with such passion and innocence, much like most kids his age. _

_Ferb was walking down the street beside his mother who was happily giving her son her full attention. She hadn't noticed the crossing signal. The driver of the car hadn't noticed the pedestrians. She was killed on impact. _

_Ferb watched in mute horror as his mother was taken down by the car. He still remembers what she was saying as she was hit. _

_'Franklin, sweetie, that's wonderful, but...'_

_She'd never finish the sentence._

_The ambulance arrived and looked over the small green-haired boy in tears by the scene not letting anyone try to take him away. They asked him all sorts of questions to try to contact someone...he wouldn't speak. The police arrived and found his mother's purse. They'd found her husband's number and called him down._

_Lawrence arrived at the scene and fought his way past the police tape. His wife's body was no longer there, but the blood remained. He was about to break down, then he remembered that his son was with her. He asked...no demanded that he be brought to him. _

_Ferb was placed in his father's arms and his fathers inquiries to how he was fell on deaf ears. He'd never seen anyone, let alone a child, look so broken. He just picked him up and took him to his grandparents' house until he could get everything sorted. _

_It was a full 6 months later before he'd said his first words since the accident. _

"_...it was my fault."_

He'd always felt guilty for his mother's death. Because he couldn't be quiet, he'd lost his mother. His father had lost the first love of his life. His heart became hollow. Now that he'd finally gotten used to his new family, he wasn't going to ruin anything by prattling on like an idiot. He chooses his words carefully and uses them sparingly. If that means he'll never have a relationship like his everyone else, so be it.

* * *

Perry's wrist communicator went off, meaning that he was needed else where. He silently made for one of his secret entrances and was off to his lair where he was greeted by Major Francis Monogram of the O.W.C.A.

"Good afternoon, Agent P. Well, you know the drill, Doofenshmirtz is at it again with another scheme. You know what to do!" he gruffly said to his top agent.

Agent P saluted and was off to disarm whatever mildly annoying contraption Heinz Doofenshmirtz cooked up.

He landed on the roof of the building that he'd visited so often over the years.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, you're just in time. Here, take these streamers and help me hang them up!"

The man dressed like a pharmacist ordered, shoving a handful of streamers at the semi-aquatic mammal.

Perry looked down at the streamers confused. Suddenly, the streamers began to move and wrap themselves around him.

"Haha! Perry the Platypus! You know, we've been doing this for a while so I wanted to try something a bit new for your usual trap, what do you think? Pretty good, eh?"

Perry just rolled his eyes waiting for the 'evil' rant.

"Now may I present to you, my Make-You-Tell-The-Truth-inator! You see, Perry the Platypus, it all started just last week. I'd bought a new jacket and showed up to surprise my daughter Vanessa at her job. You know she's an intern for my brother Roger at City Hall. Anyway, when I showed up and asked her what she really thought, she told me that it was 'the single most hideous piece of cloth thrown together and to go away she was busy with work.' I was so hurt by her brutal honesty, that I have come up with a device that will make anyone it hits tell the truth no matter what! Once everyone is depressed and vulnerable, I will swoop in and become the supreme ruler of the TRI-STATE-AREA! MUAHAHA!"

As the 'doctor' ranted, Perry had used his hat to cut the streamers off of him and got to work dealing with the demented dad. As usual, in their scuffle they device was activated and shot out two beams. One hitting Baljeet and the other hitting Ferb. It then overloaded and exploded while Dr. Doofenshmirtz was tied up himself cursing the name of the agent who once again foiled his plans.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Baljeet was walking in to his home to tell his parents his plans to move on campus for the upcoming school year, when he felt a weird tingle as he turned the handle. He shook it off as nothing and continued. He approached and greeted his mother who was preparing dinner while going over her schedule for the next day and his father was seated at the table, relaxing as he hadn't a day off in a long time, with him being on-call at the hospital, his hours are hectic at best.

"Hello, Mother and Father." he said, preparing himself for the conversation.

"Hello, Baljeet. How was your day?" his mother kindly asked.

"Oh it was great!" he said. Of course he hadn't meant to say that or even that loudly...

"Do anything special today?" his father asked, not taking his eyes from his paperwork.

"Yes, I kissed my best friend, Buford and we are now boyfriends!" he almost yelled. His eyes went wide with shock as did everyone else's in the room. He hadn't meant to say that! Any of it. _'What is wrong with me?!'_ he asked, panicking as his father's head whipped around.

"That is not a very funny joke, son." His father said with a very serious expression on his face. Baljeet tried to cover his mouth but the words kept coming. "It's true, Father. In fact, I was coming home to tell you that I wish to move on campus in an effort to see him as often as I wish without you knowing!"

His father quickly stood and slapped Baljeet across the face with the back of his hand. "I said that wasn't funny, boy!" he yelled.

"Rajesh!" his mother yelled, not liking that her husband had just struck her child. "You're overreacting, he's just kidding. Are't you, honey? You're just kidding. You're not...gay. You would never disappoint us that way, right?" she pleaded with her son to just agree so they could move on.

Baljeet held his face and tears were rolling down. He couldn't stop talking, he didn't know what was happening.

"No, Mother, I am gay."

His father erupted in anger and picked him up by his shirt collar and held him to the nearest wall.

"How DARE you spit in the face of this family by being one of THOSE people. After all I've sacrificed and done for you...THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" he screamed. His mother just sat on the floor crying. "You are no longer welcome in this house until you get yourself together. Until you learn how to be normal, you are not my son!" He then threw Baljeet to the ground.

Baljeet looked around. His father was standing with his back turned and fists balled in anger. His mother was sobbing in her spot on the floor and wouldn't make eye contact with him. He was going to say something...anything, but he felt that no matter what he would try to say, something else would come out right now. He got to his feet and walked out the front door. He walked out to the edge of his yard, sat on the curb and began to sob like he'd never sobbed before...

* * *

Phineas, Isabella and Ferb continued watching their movie, after wondering for a second where Perry went. Ferb got up and went into the kitchen for some soda, when he felt a strange tingle. He shook it off as static electricity or something and returned to the living room.

"I still can't believe that there was a chance you guys were going to go to college, and you didn't even tell me," Isabella whined for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Like I said, we decided not to so there was no need to tell anyone."

"More like you decided." Ferb said quietly, catching everyone off guard, including himself.

"What?" Phineas said, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean, Ferb?"

"I meant that I never really got a chance to think about it before you turned it down."

"But we talked about this...we said that..."

"NO! 'We' didn't say anything. YOU said. You ALWAYS say."

"Well, if it was such a big deal, you should have said something!" Phineas said, hurt by what his brother was implying.

"Because I always have that chance when you're around."

"Hey, I never make you do anything you don't want to do!"

"You're right. But there's really no point in me putting up an argument is there. I mean, it's not like anything I have to say matters."

"What are you talking about? Of course it does..."

"Oh please, do not patronize me, Phineas. I'm just the silent lackey, the 'man of action', your wingman."

"Ferb, where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't. Just...ignore this. I'm being stupid."

"Ferb, you're not..." Isabella tried to interject.

"No! Don't do that. Don't try to convince me I matter. Don't get my hopes up. It's ok. I deserve it! I mean, I did kill my mother after all!" His eyes went wide. He'd never told anyone that. ANYONE. He turned and ran up to his room and slammed the door. He then went into his bathroom, rolled up his sleeve and did what he always did when emotions ran too high. As the blood dripped into the sink, his tears began to mix with them.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Baljeet sat in complete bewilderment at what had just taken place. "Why would I do something so...so stupid! URGH! If I could have kept my big mouth shut, then maybe...maybe I wouldn't be..." he tried to rationalize it, but no matter what happened he knew that this would happen eventually. Whether he was with Buford or not, he couldn't keep his budding sexuality a secret forever. "I've done everything...EVERYTHING that have asked of me my entire life, and now I am worthless in their eyes! What am I going to do?"

Baljeet sat in that very spot slouched over in depression and despair. He hadn't noticed that he was bleeding from a cut he'd gotten when his father's wedding ring made contact with his face. He hadn't noticed that the rain had started up again, and he also hadn't noticed Buford slowly approach him with a look of worry.

"Hey, Shorty. What're ya doin' out here? You tryin' to get sick or sumthin'?" he joked. His joking demeanor evaporated when his boyfriend raised his head and he saw not only the rain, but tears and blood running down his face.

"W-what happened to ya? Who did this?"

Baljeet couldn't even form words at the moment. He just lunged into his former bully's arms and sobbed harder than Buford had ever seen. Stunned, he just adjusted his umbrella in one hand and wrapped his rather large arm around the young boy and held him until he began to calm down.

* * *

"Ferb said that?!" Lawrence Fletcher exclaimed as his stepson and his girlfriend regaled him on what had happened while he and his wife were out. "He hasn't said anything like that in years...I had no idea he still felt that way."

"It isn't true...is it, Dad?" Phineas hesitantly asked.

"No, of course not. Ferb's mother was killed by a car in a freak accident. He happened to be with her at the time and he blamed himself for a long time. He wouldn't speak for about a year. Literally, not a single word...well not consciously anyway. He'd have nightmares all the time where he'd yell and scream for her only to wake up sobbing for hours on end. But we went through therapy for about two years and I'd thought he'd gotten past it."

"Wow, I had no idea...that's rough. Is that why he's so quiet now?" Phineas asked, genuinely concerned for his brother.

"That's the main reason for it, yes. But since we've become a family he has made tremendous progress. He actually speaks without any prompting and sometimes he can even be silly! I missed his silly sense of humour. I thought I'd never see it again. I wonder what's made him relapse."

Phineas told his parents about the conversation and his guilt of making Ferb feel like he made all the decisions for him.

"Oh honey," his mom said as she hugged him. " You are a very kind and strong-willed person. When you get excited you really give it your all. You've always been that way. So outspoken and articulate. But, you CAN get carried away sometimes."

"But it's not your fault!" Lawrence quickly added. "It's something I had hoped Ferb would pick up from you. He holds back a lot of himself. I'll try to talk to him and try to sort this all out, alright." He said putting one hand on his red-haired son's shoulder. With a small sigh he slowly made his way upstairs.

* * *

"Your dad did WHAT?!" Buford screamed. "I'll kill him!"

"No, Buford. You cannot do anything reckless!"

"But, Baljeet!"

"What do you think you will resolve by answering with violence. You are 17, Buford. Do not throw your future away on me and my problems."

"What if I think you're worth it? I mean, where are you gonna live? What're you gonna do for food? You're still a minor! What he did was illegal, Baljeet! You can't think I'm gonna just let this slide."

Baljeet hung his head, Buford was right. He just didn't think he had it in him to call the police. It wouldn't quell his parents' new found disgust for him. He didn't really know what to do.

"Look, just...just come home with me. You can stay until you move into your dorm or whatever."

"Buford, I cannot inconvenience YOUR family because my problems. What if your parents react the same way?"

"Baljeet my mom's known for about two years now. She doesn't care. She's also the kind of person who wouldn't let you sit out here like this, now quit your arguing and let's go." He said holding his hand out to help his younger boyfriend up from the wet ground. The rain had finally stopper for good, but not before soaking both boys completely.

Baljeet opened his mouth to argue further, but he was led roughly by the wrist towards Buford's house. Not another word was said, but Bajleet had the faintest hint of a smile as he was led along.

* * *

"Ferb," Lawrence said knocking on his son's door. When Ferb turned 16 he moved out of the room he shared with Phineas and moved into Candace's old room. The only reason he gave was 'privacy' and everyone left it at that.

When he didn't get a response, Mr. Fletcher slowly opened the door and looked around. He saw his son lying on his bed face down. He would have thought he was asleep had it not been for the fact that he was fully clothed.

"Ferb.." he tried again. Ferb sprang up, suddenly noticing his father was in the room and sat to attention. He moved so quickly, he'd neglected to pull down his right sleeve, leaving his arm and the self-inflicted wounds exposed.

Lawrence was shocked. "Franklin Edward Reginald Benjamin Fletcher! What is the meaning of this!" He shouted in frantic worry and panic.

"Dad, I..." he started, only to be cut off by the rest of his family rushing into the room. _'Great, now I've got an audience.'_ he thought.

"What's going on?" Linda asked. Her eyes followed where her husband's were and she gasped. "Ferb, honey...what's going on?"

Ferb just sighed and slowly rolled his sleeve down. He then stood and with his blankest face said: "It's nothing."

* * *

Buford and Baljeet arrived at the former's home and rushed inside. Buford called out for his mother, knowing she'd have gotten home from work by now. As expected, Biffany Van Stomm made herself known and took in the sight of the two boys who looked like drowned rats at her door. She then noticed the wound on Baljeet's face and she realized that the situation may be more serious than it seemed.

"What happened, Baljeet dear?" She asked gingerly cupping his face and examining the scratch. Buford told his mother the whole story as Baljeet was making no signs to say anything. Biffany listened to her son and looked at the young Indian boy before her. _'How can people be so simple minded? Baljeet is a wonderful boy, never causes ANY trouble...' _she mused, growing angrier and angrier as the story went on. She then thought back to the day she'd become aware her son was gay.

_Roughly two years ago_

_Buford had just come home from another day with the Flynn-Fletcher boys and he was pouting mightily. "Honey? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," he quickly lied. It was clear from looking at him that he was annoyed greatly._

"_You didn't get into another fight, young man?!"_

"_No, Ma...at least I didn't hit anybody. It's just...well...Baljeet has this friend Mishti, and she's SO annoying. She's always hanging around him and talking about stuff. I hate when she visits from India. Baljeet's always busy with her!"_

"_Well, you have other friends...why would that bother-" she froze, as a sudden realization hit her. His father got the same way whenever another man even made eye contact for too long. Buford was jealous._

_'Buford has a crush on Baljeet...that's adorable!' she thought to herself. She'd never had any problem with gay people and now that she knew or at least had suspicions that her son was, that certainly wasn't going to change. She just scoffed ad her son's cluelessness and tried to make him feel better. _

He didn't officially 'come out' until about a year later, but she'd known ever since that day and she hadn't stopped loving him for a second. She'd never understand how you can claim to love your child and not accept them for who they are. So she turned to Baljeet and with her most loving voice she said, "You're more than welcome to stay here. I'll try to talk to your parents to try to get them to come around. Well get it fixed, don't you worry."

She watched as her son took his appreciatively bawling boyfriend up to his room while she prepared to either talk some sense into the Tjindars or to figure out the next step.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ferb, honey," the pop-star turned housewife lovingly started. "This is obviously not 'nothing'. We're your family. Talk to us."

"Talk to you?! TALK TO YOU?!" Ferb's emotionless mask was slipping and anger was coming through quickly. "I cannot count the number of times I have TRIED to say something only to be interrupted by someone or something else more important! And let's not forget how my entire 'family' completely FORGOT my 12th birthday."

_Roughly four years ago..._

_Ferb woke up early on a bright sunny autumn morning. Today was his special day, his 12__th__ birthday. Considering what was done for Candace, Phineas, and their mother for their birthdays, Ferb was excited to see what everyone would come together with for him. _

_He looked over to his stepbrother's side of the room, only to find that he was still heavily asleep. _

_'Odd, he's usually up by now with plans ready to go.' Ferb just shrugged it off and went to take his morning shower. He was just about to go into the bathroom when he was brusquely pushed aside by his ginger sister. _

_'Move it or lose it!' she called over her shoulder. 'Jeremy will be here any second to take me on a breakfast date!' She explained. _

_A bit perturbed but determined not to let this spoil his day he went back to his room and waited. He played with Perry for a bit, who was extra playful that day. _

_A few hours later, after finally getting his shower and getting dressed, he made his way down stairs to have some breakfast before school. He sat down and grabbed the cereal and watched as his father rushed out of the door, without so much as a word. _

_'I wonder what's happened,' he casually wondered. He didn't have to wonder long because his mother came rushing past as well, jacket and keys in hand. "Morning Ferb, dear. Your father and I are off to see if we can get tickets for the upcoming Love Handel concert next week." She kissed his forehead. "See you later."_

_She was out of the door before he could say 'bye'._

_A little disheartened by the lack of birthday attention, he tried to stay positive. Phineas came down the stairs fully dressed and heading for the door. "Come on, Ferb. We have to get to school early today, remember?"_

_Suddenly, Ferb did remember. There was some sort of assembly first thing in the morning. He sighed heavily and silently put his dishes away and followed his brother out of the door. _

_The entire school day went by...they'd hung out with their friends, they'd had dinner and had made their way to bed...not one mention of Ferb's birthday...from anyone. He sadly watched the clock change to midnight the next day and silently cried himself to sleep._

_The next morning he woke up and he was in a foul mood, something that was rare for the green haired Brit. He slept in later than usual and when he'd finally made his way downstairs he skipped breakfast and headed straight for the door. He was about to make his way out when he'd heard his father call after him. "You're forgetting something aren't you, son?"_

_For the first time since his mother's accident, Ferb snapped. _

"_I'm forgetting something?! I'M FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" he yelled. His deep voice echoing throughout the house. _

"_Yes, you haven't had your breakfast." Lawrence said, puzzled by his son's sudden outburst._

"_DAMN YOUR BLOODY BREAKFAST!"_

_Everyone gasped. Ferb never raised his voice let alone swore._

"_Now wait just a minute," his father tried to yell back._

"_NO! I did my waiting...I waited ALL DAY yesterday and not one of you noticed. NOT ONE!"_

"_Noticed what?!"_

"_ARGH! What is today's date, Dad?"_

_His father reached for the newspaper and looked at it. "It's September 17__th__. Why...Oh dear." he mumbled, suddenly realizing the problem. _

_Ferb stood at the door breathing heavily and tears running down his angry face. "Right."_

"_Son, I—we, we didn't..."_

"_No, Dad. You didn't." he said and stormed out of the house slamming the door and leaving four people stunned in the kitchen._

"_Dad, what was that all about?" Candace asked her shell-shocked stepfather._

"_Yesterday was Ferb's birthday." he solemnly said, staring at the door that his son was no longer standing at. _

"_Oh my gosh!" Phineas exclaimed. "You're right...I didn't even notice."_

"_None of us did, son. And in doing so...we made a huge mistake."_

"We apologized and apologized for that!" Lawrence yelled. "Besides that was four years ago and we've celebrated everyone since then!"

"You really think that makes it ok?! You FORGOT about me. You're supposed to be my family, but you completely ignore my existence unless it suits you! 'Oh Ferb can build that no problem! Ferb can take care of it, he's got nothing else to do.' Always without asking FERB what he wants! And who gets the credit? Why everyone else of course! I'm always added as an after thought, if I'm added at all. So tell me, why should I waste my time trying to talk to you people?!"

Phineas was getting angry now. Angry that Ferb did have a point, but he was missing the main issue. "So you're just going to blame us for your problems, huh?"

"Excuse me?!" Ferb yelled.

"Yeah, sometimes you get overlooked, and sometimes we forget you're there. You know why? Because you never open your darned mouth! We can't automatically know how you're feeling. We can't know if what we're doing is upsetting you unless you say something! You're your own person with your own voice. So don't blame us because you can't learn to talk like everyone else!" he yelled.

Ferb's face went from shocked to silent rage in almost an instant.

"I don't need this." he mumbled before making to leave to room. He was caught by his father.

"No, son. You can't run from this...from us. This is part of the problem. We want to help you, we really do. Just talk to us."

"You want me to talk?! What would you like to know? Hmm?! Would you like to hear about the real reason I moved into my own room? The fact that I've been doing this," he said pointing to his wrist, "for over 2 years now?!" Or how about the fact that I don't fit...anywhere? How many times I've contemplated just ending it all? How many times I've cursed each and every one of you? I hate being this way, but I don't know how else to be. If it weren't for me, Mom would still be here, you'd still be happy in the UK and you wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Is that all? Are you satisfied?" He fell to his knees and began to sob. "...are you satisfied?"

The elder Fletcher rushed to his son and enveloped him in the strongest hug he could. Ferb struggled trying to break from his father's grasp. After a few minutes, he'd finally succeeded and rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

_'Why'd I tell them all of that? What the devil is wrong with me? I can't take their judging eyes...I can't go back there...I won't.' _he vowed as he ran off, ignoring his family calling after him.

* * *

Baljeet, who'd fallen asleep in his boyfriend's arms what felt like mere minutes ago, was awoken by a strong hand gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and Buford's mother came into focus in front of him. He hurriedly sat up and for some reason apologized for falling asleep.

Biffany softly giggled at Baljeet's unnecessary nervousness. He'd been spending the night for years now and really had no need to be so formal, but of course, she's tried to tell him that repeatedly only for nothing to change.

"Hiya, honey. How are you feeling?"

"I am...I am not sure how to answer that question, Mrs. Van Stomm." he honestly replied.

She nodded in understanding and continued. "I've just gotten back from speaking with your parents. I'm afraid I couldn't change their stubborn minds. Now, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you please, but tomorrow I think it's best we head to the courthouse and begin the paperwork for you to file for emancipation."

"Emancipation?" Buford asked, slowly sounding out the word.

"She means that I would file to be separated from my parents legally and be declared as independent so long as I can support myself."

"Exactly." She smiled.

"But I can not support myself. I am only 14 years old."

"A 14 year old who not only has already graduated from high school, but is about to start college in a few weeks. Don't sell yourself short. Besides, you won't be alone. You'll have Buford and me backing you up."

"But I cannot ask you to go to such lengths for me..."

"And why can't you? Look, Baljeet, ever since you've started to hang around my son, he's been in fewer fights, he attends school more regularly and actually studies! He's captain of the JV football team and has a solid B average. Not only that, you make him happy. Doing this for you would be me trying to pay you back for all you've done for me and my boy."

"Aww, Ma!" Buford said, embarrassed at his mother's speech, but he knew she was right. Baljeet was the best thing to ever happened to him. Who knows where he would have ended up without him.

"So whaddaya say, 'Jeet?" Buford asked his overwhelmed boyfriend.

"I say, that your son has done so much for me as well. He's taught me to stand up for myself to be more sure of myself and to not take life too seriously sometimes. So it would be an honor and a privilege to take you up on your offer, Mrs. Van Stomm."

"Call me Biffany, dear." she said wrapping him in a fierce hug. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Ferb ran and ran not really caring where he went. His running did however lead him downtown. He sat on the steps exhausted and out of breath.

"Hey...are you alright?" a woman asked from behind. He turned around and saw someone he'd never imagined he'd see again.

"V-Vanessa?"


	6. Chapter 6

Buford watched as his boyfriend sat and forlornly looked out of his bedroom window. He knew where he was looking without even asking. He was staring at the house where he'd lived. There had been many a night when he'd done the same while the young Indian boy was still a resident of the house. He couldn't imagine what he was going through. His mother had accepted his sexuality easier than he had and his father...well, let's just say that they weren't particularly close to begin with.

Baljeet let out a soft sigh as he looked at what was once his home in sadness. He couldn't understand how the people who claimed to have loved him for all of these years could just...turn away from him. He'd never caused any trouble, he did everything they asked without question, pushed himself in academics to the point of being neurotic. Suddenly, it was all gone. Why? Because he happened to be gay. He rested his head against the cool glass and for a split second wishes that it was the day before, before any of this even happened and his parents still loved him. However, he knew that that wouldn't solve anything. If they could discard him so easily, the love they said they had for him couldn't really be genuine, could it?

Feeling eyes staring at him from behind, Baljeet turned around and met the concerned gaze of his former bully. They stared at each other for a bit, not really needing to exchange words. The silence was broken by Baljeet's breath hitching a bit and tears beginning to reform in his eyes. They slowly walked towards each other until there was no space between them and held each other. Baljeet held on because this was the last thing he had to hold on to. Buford held on because he hadn't wanted to hold anyone else this way and as far as he was concerned, never would.

* * *

"Vanessa?" Ferb tentatively asked again. He took in the from of the beautiful young woman before him and she did look very familiar. Her long chestnut hair still fell all the way to the middle of her back and her body was as 'developed' as he'd remembered, if not more so. There were differences, however. Her all-black wardrobe seemed to be a thing of the past. She was now dressed in a more professional manner with black dress slacks and a violet blouse. She wore a bracelet on her right wrist and a watch on her left and she was holding what looked to be her briefcase.

"Ferb? Oh my gosh! Ferb!" she yelled running up to hug the young teen. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

He gave a non-committal shrug and returned the question. She was still the beautiful girl he'd had a crush on all those years ago.

"Well, I'm interning with my uncle, the Mayor, and working on graduating from school. I'm going to law school right after though, so there's really no end to the schooling. What about you? You must be in high school, by now."

The last sentence made Ferb pause and the day's events flashed through his head. He was done standing in the shadows, he was done letting other people decide for him.

"Actually, I'm starting at Danville University in a couple of weeks." he coolly stated.

"Really? Well, I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. With all of that cool stuff you used to build, it's a wonder you don't already have a degree!" she laughed. "So you'll be an incoming freshman, huh? I'll be a junior this year, so I can show you around and everything. Is your brother going to be there too?"

"No, but another friend of mine will be there. He's actually younger than me. Do you remember Baljeet?"

"Uh...nervous little Indian kid who went on and on about grades?"

"That's him," Ferb chuckled at her accurate description of his friend.

"I had no idea I was surrounded by geniuses when I hung around you guys! How's your sister? I listen to her stuff on the radio sometimes."

"She's doing alright, finally enjoying the life of a pop star."

"Hey, were you on your way somewhere?" Vanessa asked. "You looked like you were in a hurry."

Ferb just slowly shook his head. "No, just...I just had to get away."

"Everything all right?"

"Not even remotely."

"Well how about we go and grab some dinner and we can talk about it. Come on, we'll take my car. I promise to get you home before curfew," she joked.

"Frankly, I don't really care. I suddenly have all the time in the world." he said with a sad smile as they walked towards her car.

They sat in the restaurant for hours. They started out reminiscing and making plans to hang out once Ferb got on campus, but then Ferb explained everything that was going on at home and why he ran out.

"Oh man, that's rough..." she almost whispered. "Hey, let's try something. Tell me right now what would make you happy...or at least feel better. There's no wrong answer, just say what you feel."

Ferb placed a hand on his chin and thought...and thought. After what felt like ages, but had only been a few minutes, he said:

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I want to stop being overlooked, but I don't want to be the center of attention. I want to be able to make my own decisions, but I'm afraid of the consequences of the wrong choices. I want to be more outgoing, but the past has taught me that keeping to yourself is the safest way to go. I want to be able to let people in, but I'm terrified of being hurt. I'm just...just a mess."

"No Ferb, what you are...is human. Those are very normal feelings and anyone who says they haven't felt that way is either strange or lying. Look at it this way, you just opened up to me and I'm not going to hurt you. There's always going to be the chance that you might get hurt, but there's also the chance to get to know someone on a deeper level and form a strong relationship, whether it's your family, friends, or your girlfriend. If you do that, you'll also learn a lot about yourself in the process, so I think it's totally worth it. You're a great guy, Ferb. Someday, I'd really like for you to see that."

Ferb was stunned. He'd never been talked to like this before. She wasn't talking down to him because he was 'just a teenager'. She was making light of his problems. She didn't give the "everything is going to be ok" speech, he's heard a thousand times. He felt so much lighter now. Like some of the emotional weight was being lifted, and it was all thanks to the young woman before him.

"Vanessa...I-I have a question."

"Fire away!"

"Do you...Do you think...Would you ever consider...going out with me?"

Vanessa's eyes comically widened and then she began to blink rapidly. "Ferb, I..." She calmed herself down before continuing. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"But you just said..."

"And I meant it! You are a great guy, without question, but... there are just a bunch of reasons why that wouldn't be a great idea."

"Is it because I'm younger?"

"That's one of the reasons, but not the main one. Ferb, you're going through a tough time right now. You're trying to figure out who you are and your place in the world. A relationship is really not something you need. I have absolutely no problem being your friend, because you need as many of those as you can get. As for being your girlfriend, that just wouldn't work. Also, excluding the fact that I'm 21 and you're 16 and us dating would be illegal, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I had no idea. I suppose I should have figured. I suppose you're right. I'll be honest, it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Come here," she said pulling him across the table and into a hug. "Don't worry about it. You just focus on getting yourself better, alright? You do that and the ladies won't be able to resist you!"

He just weakly nodded and pushed himself off and returned to his seat.

"You want me to go ahead and take you home?" she asked.

Feeling exhausted, emotionally and physically, he said yes. They made their way to his house and after promising to keep in contact and to let her know when he got on campus, he made his way into the house.

As soon as he closed the door behind him the living room lights came on.

_'I suppose it was silly of me to hope they'd just go to bed.'_ he glumly thought.

He looked into the now lit room and saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. He was about to make a run for the stairs and head to his bedroom, but he didn't move fast enough. His father had already stood and made his way towards him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Please...please don't ever run away from me again." the elder Fletcher said on the brink of tears. " I was so worried, son. I still am. Talk to me, to us. Just tell us what's going on."

Ferb sighed and remembered his conversation with Vanessa. He had to put himself out there, where better to start than right there? So he let himself be led to the couch and the Flynn-Fletcher family listened to their most silent member let himself be heard.

* * *

Sunlight leaked through the windows and woke Baljeet Tjindar from his slumber. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was and thought he was back in his own bedroom. The memories came flooding back like a river and he was almost overwhelmed with emotion once again until he realized there was a large hairy arm around his waist. He felt the slow breaths of Buford Van Stomm breezing through his ebony locks. He never imagined he'd enjoy waking up in this position with the boy but at that moment, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. So he continued to lie there until his boyfriend woke up on his own.

Biffany Van Stomm watched from the doorway as her son and his boyfriend cuddled into each other onto his bedroom floor. They were apparently too tired to make it to the bad and given the postion they were in, she'd guessed it was because they hadn't meant to fall asleep. Her heart ached for the young man who, like she said, did so much for her and her son. She wanted more than anything to take his pain away, but she'd do the next best thing. She'd step in and be there for him as much as he allowed her to be. She had planned after breakfast to take him down to begin the emancipation paperwork to 'strike while the iron was hot', as she always says. She was determined to not let this darken the boy's bright future.

* * *

A new day in the Flynn-Fletcher household had begun and it was following one of the worst days the family had ever seen. However, after a very long conversation to clear the air, the healing could now begin. Ferb had made his intentions to accept the scholarship and begin at the university known. It was met with some objections at first, but the parents decided that this would be a learning experience for them all. They wouldn't be too far away from him should he need them, but he's still able to have his privacy and chance to experience some sort of independence.

Speaking of new experiences, Lawrence and Linda also had to ground Ferb for the first time for running out of the house and making everyone worry. Ferb accepted his punishment and spent a week in his room. While there he did a lot of thinking and soul-searching. He was growing more and more excited about his upcoming adventure. Of course, with excitement, there's usually a little fear to go with it. This was a whole new world he was going to be stepping into. He was really doubting if he had what it took after all. Of course, only time could tell...


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally! It's all in." Buford sighed as he placed the last of his boyfriend's boxes into his new dorm. It was a nice two bedroom apartment style dorm with a full kitchen and everything. It was spacious and close to campus, and best of all, both Baljeet and Buford knew his new roommate extensively. They were initially surprised to discover that Ferb was moving in too, but they were relieved, as no-one really wanted to have to deal with Baljeet living with someone older and who would possibly cause trouble.

Biffany brought up the last of the kitchen utensils she had bought for Baljeet to use. She had really gone all out in helping with his school supplies and making sure that he was going to be as comfortable as possible in his new environment. She too was pleased when she found out that the quiet, British boy from down the street would be his roommate and not some rowdy fresh from high school kid looking for trouble. "Well boys," she started as she caught her breath for what seemed like her 20th trip up and down the dorm hallway. "Looks like you're all set. Let's head out for one last dinner before we leave you to it, huh?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Biffany," Linda Flynn-Fletcher said as she ruffled her son's green hair. "Let's all go together.' And with that they headed to their cars and made for the nearest restaurant.

* * *

As they sat at the table Baljeet noticed someone was missing from the Flynn-Fletcher family. "Ferb, where is Phineas? I am quite surprised not to see him."

There was a beat of silence and his parents instantly shot him a nervous glance, but Ferb just shrugged and coolly said, "He's busy today." Baljeet was smart enough to leave it alone from there. Buford on the other hand...was not.

"Busy? You'd think he'd come see his own brother off to college! Not cool..." he grumbled. He couldn't believe Phineas wasn't there to share in his brother's special day. He supposed being someone's family doesn't make you a great person by default. Baljeet's parents hadn't spoken to him or even attempted to make contact with him since they willfully signed the necessary papers to emancipate him, and even then, those weren't nice words. He'd really expected better from Phineas and was about to make his feelings known until he registered the looks on the faces of everyone in the blended family. He figured something was going on and it probably wasn't any of his business, so he just dropped it.

It wasn't like he didn't have enough on his plate as it was. He'd grown accustomed to Baljeet living with them in the few weeks he was there. They shared a room, some nights even a bed. Baljeet was the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. Baljeet had even seen him off on his first day as a junior in high school. But after this dinner was over, they'd be separated again. He'd be a whole 10 minutes away by car and wouldn't be as available as he'd been. He was doing his best to stay happy for his nerd, but he was going to miss him.

Baljeet took in his surroundings. He was seated at a table with his boyfriend on one side and one of his best friends on the other. He was struck with a wave of panic. So much had changed so quickly. He'd been thrown out of the only home he'd ever known by the people who he thought loved him. He'd been taken in and sheltered by one of the kindest women on the planet and his best friend had become his partner. Now he was beginning college at 14! A whole new world was about to open up to him and he knew that nothing would ever be the same after this. Would he change? Would he be able to handle it? He looked out at the table once more and regarded the people sitting at it. The panic began to subside when he took into account that everyone at that table, especially his boyfriend and his mother, would be there to back him up. He just hoped that they wouldn't fall through like his family had. He was going to miss Buford and Miss Biffany. He knew they wouldn't be too far away, but it was still going to be an adjustment. Thankfully, he had Ferb right beside him.

* * *

Ferb sat and listened to the conversation at the table, not really giving it his full attention. He was thinking about a lot of things at the moment. He wondered if he was ready for this big challenge he's undertaken. He'd accomplished amazing things before but he'd always done it with his stepbrother's collaboration. This would be his defining moment, his first real step into becoming Ferb Fletcher, not Phineas' older brother. He and Phineas still weren't on speaking terms and it was odd for the brothers who at one point had been inseparable. Candace and both sets of his grandparents wished him the best and wanted to be informed about all of his new experiences. None of them were really surprised when Ferb announced that he would be attending college at 16. His intellect wasn't a secret to anyone who knew him well enough, well other than himself.

He thought about his mom, Vivian Yvette Fletcher, and what she would think about all of this. He wondered how she'd feel about everything that had happened and the person that he had become and was becoming. As much as he loved Linda, he missed his mother greatly.

He thought about his father. In the days leading up to him moving in, Lawrence became much more gravitated around his son. Ferb didn't take any offense to it. His only biological son was going off to college and was starting to gain his own independence. Ferb actually thought he was handling everything better than expected, though.

He thought about Baljeet. He'd heard about everything that had happened to the young Indian boy in such a short time and his heart went out to him. Despite how he felt in the past, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your entire family turn their back on you. It boggled his mind. So he was gay! So what? Baljeet was brilliant, kind, polite, and obedient. He was very nearly the perfect child from a parental standpoint, but even if that wasn't that case, he was still their child. Their flesh and blood. He was glad that Buford's mom had taken him in and that he and Buford finally got a clue and got together. He'd seen that relationship coming years ago! He knew that he and Baljeet would be relying on each other for a lot in the near future. He was going to try to be there for him as much as he could, and he knew he could count on the same from his friend. Because they had so much in common. They were smart but very troubled boys looking to find their place in the world. They may be starting their journey earlier than most would, but that was all the more reason for them to stick together.

Throughout the entire dinner, Lawrence stared at his son as if he was trying to engrave the image of him in his mind forever. His little boy was growing up so quickly. After his first wife died, Ferb became his only reason to live. He loved him with everything that he had. He thought back to all the mistakes he may have made while raising him. He thought about all that he and Ferb went through after Vivian died and how once he'd met Linda, or as she was known then, Lindana, he'd become a little less than attentive to what was going on with his son. It was understandable, he had a new wife and new kids and a new life in a new country. He just hoped that Ferb forgave him for whatever transgressions, because he really loved his green haired little boy with all of his heart.

* * *

Despite everyone's wishes dinner that night came to an end and the boys were taken back to their dorm. They made their way inside and suddenly someone began sobbing. Ferb turned around just fast enough to register his father lunging at him and wrapping him in his tightest bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, son," he choked out into his son's shoulder. "I remember holding you as a newborn baby and dreading this day immediately. I thought I had two more years to prepare, but you were never one to take the normal route," he joked and tried to laugh despite the tears rolling down his face. "You're getting older now, and you may not need me as much as you used to, but just know that I'll always be there, ok? Always. I love you. Your mother would be so proud."

Linda came over and joined the scene unfolding before everyone's eyes. "Ferb, you may not be my biological son, but that has never stopped me from loving you just like you were. I'll always be there for you, too! You've got your grandparents, Candace, all of your friends, and even though you two are fighting right now, you have Phineas too. You just have to talk to us, ok? That's all." she said adding herself to the hug.

Ferb listened to his parents' speeches and began to tear up as well. Despite everything he'd been through, he loved his family very dearly and was going to miss them just as much as he was to be missed. His eyes wandered over to Baljeet and his heart sank a bit. He was about to start to feel bad for the boy until...

Buford walked over to his nerd, raised his head with his hands and kissed him deeply on the mouth. When they separated, he gruffly began his own speech.

"It's not fair y'know? So much just isn't fair. It's not fair that your family are a bunch of douchebags, it's not fair that they'd give up someone like you so easily. It's not fair that after all of these years of us behaving like a married couple, we finally get together and you have to go away to college. I used to see us walking down the halls of the school together in my mind. I'm...I'm gonna miss ya, 'Jeet."

"Buford, you and your mother have done so much for me. You've accepted me for who I am without question. You scold me when I make a mistake and you make me feel good when I do something right. You were there for me not only during the worst time of my life, but you helped make some of the best times while were younger. I cannot begin to thank you enough. This is not goodbye, by any means. We will see each other on weekends and holidays and we can get to each other but the city bus if we want. My original plan for coming here was to please my parents, then it became a way to be who I really am without them knowing, but now...I think I have found the best reason of all to be here now. I can complete my education and I can get a very well-paying job and be able to afford for us to be together. For it is not my future any more, it is ours."

Buford roughly rubbed his eyes. "Stupid nerd, you're 14. Stop trying to think like you're 40!" he said, but he was completely joking trying to add some levity to the situation.

"Baljeet, you have a very bright future ahead of you. Continue to learn from your hardships and your failures. You are very young but you're pretty wise beyond your years. Don't let your relatives get you down, they don't know what they threw away. You have a family, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to it," Biffany said taking the slender young man into her thick muscular arms.

"Yo, Fletcher!" Buford called over to the boy breaking free from his parents' embrace. "You better take good care of him while I'm not around. Ya got me?" he warned.

Ferb gave a watery smile and a thumbs up. "You've got it, Buford."

"Baljeet, can we ask you to look out for Ferb as well?" Lawrence asked extending a hand to this son's roommate.

"Of course, sir!"

"Good man," he said then he got down on one knee to get to his eye level. "I'm very sorry about your parents, lad, but you seems to have found a great new family to be there for you."

"Yes, sir" Baljeet proudly beamed.

"You have us as well. You've been one of our son's best friends for a long time and we've grown pretty fond of you as well. Had we heard what happened and the Van Stomms not been there, you'd most certainly have been with us. So your family just keeps getting bigger and bigger, eh?"

"Yes, sir," Baljeet shakily said and readjusted his bifocals. He was overcome with gratitude and love for all of the people in the room.

"Well, we should probably get out of you guys' hair and let you get settled. Call us if you need anything!" Linda said, kissing both boys on the forehead and giving them each one last hug. Lawrence did the same, and then Biffany. Buford gave Baljeet one last kiss and fist bumped Ferb and they all waved goodbye, some more tearily than others, and just like that the two boys were on their own.

They stood in the living room for a while letting all of the emotions they were feeling try to settle. They slowly headed for their rooms and were about to head inside when Ferb called out, "That's quite some family we have, huh?"

Baljeet took in the meaning of the boy's words before a grin spread across his face. "Yes, they are the best."


	8. Chapter 8

The first day of classes was finally upon the duo. As they walked through campus with their backpacks on their backs and clinging to their schedules and a map for dear life, they ran into a familiar face.

"Ferb!" Vanessa called out, rushing to greet the freshman. "You made it! And this must be Baljeet!" she said, extending a hand to the boy. "Look at you! You grew out of those overalls, huh?"

Baljeet, for his part, looked confused for a second, then he really looked at the woman before him. He remembered a girl who wore all black who showed up from time to time when he was with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers on their adventures. "Y-yes. It is very nice to meet you..."

"Vanessa, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"Are you related to the mayor?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Wow..." Baljeet said awestruck of the 'celebrity' before him.

"Hey babe, who're ya talkin' to?" a man's voice came up behind her.

"Just my friends I was telling you about. I'm gonna help them, show them around and stuff. Guys, this is my boyfriend Monty. Monty, this is Ferb and Baljeet."

"Alright, nice to meet you guys and welcome! Any friend of 'Nessa's is a friend of mine." He then paused and looked harder at the two boys. "Aren't you two a little young to be here, though?"

Out of habit, they almost said, "Yes. Yes, we are." But Ferb just gave a non-committal shrug and Baljeet just shyly nodded.

"Couple of geniuses, eh? Good for you guys. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I have to head to class, catch you guys later." He kissed Vanessa on the cheek and was off to his class.

"Ok guys, let me see your schedules." she sweetly said.

* * *

After marking where all their classes were on their maps and treating them to some lunch, Vanessa walked them to their first class and gave them each a hug for luck.

They walked into the room and the sheer number of people caught them off guard. It was a lecture class, meaning there were at least 100 students there. They found a seat somewhere towards the middle and pulled out their laptops to begin taking notes. About ten minutes later, their professor walked in, looking a bit disheveled. He piled all of his paperwork onto his desk and looked out at the class. He spotted the two youngest members of his audience and recognized them from the meeting he'd had with the dean about them. He gave them a warm smile and began his lecture.

"Welcome to Intro to Biology! I'm Professor Thompson and we'll be spending the next semester getting to know the beauty of life! Well, either that or learn about a bunch of stuff for the tests then completely forget about them. Up to you really. Now there are a lot of you and I want you to know that although I'll never remember your name, I'll remember your faces. So don't miss too many classes!"

The boys watched as the professor began his lecture and he was very different to the teachers they had before. He was active and upbeat and tried to get everyone involved, whether they wanted to be involved or not. They really enjoyed his class.

As they were heading out, Professor called them over to his desk.

"Franklin! Baljeet!" he called, waving them over.

"I actually go by Ferb, sir" he said as they approached the desk.

"Righty-o and Bajleet do you go by anything else?"

"No, sir."

"All right. Well I was just introducing myself. The Dean has told me all about you guys and I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything to come to my office anytime. I started college when I was 12, so I can relate to some of the things you may go through."

"We appreciate that very much, sir." Baljeet politely said.

"Please, call me Jake. Well, I wish you both luck!"

They thanked him and headed off to finish their first day. When they returned to their dorm, they immediately heard their cell phones ringing. Baljeet was receiving a call from Buford and Ferb from his dad. They were both dying to know how the first day went. They filled them in and laid their current fears to rest. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ferb answered it and almost dropped the phone in shock.

"W-what are YOU doing here?" he yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know, I know, I'm late. But hey, I got to see you on your first day!" Candace said as she walked into the dorm. "Heya, Baljeet! Long time, no see."

"Hi Candace. It is good to see you. How is your music career coming along?"

"It's going great! We're on the last leg of the tour so we should be done by Thanksgiving or Christmas. How are things here? My little brother is in college! I feel so old."

"Things are going well so far," Ferb said. "the classes we had today seem pretty simple, but it's only the first day."

"Oh I'm sure you two can make easy work of it! You're both geniuses, after all." she said, ruffling his emerald hair. "When I think back to all the amazing stuff you guys did...man. I'm surprised you're just starting college now!" she joked.

"Have you been home yet?" Ferb asked. Candace's cheerful attitude faded a bit. "Yeah. Yeah, I have."

"So I assume you've heard about everything..."

"Yeah, about both of you actually. Mom and Dad have been keeping me up to date on most of the happenings."

Everyone's mood dropped a bit at the mention of the past incidents.

"So, what do you think?" Ferb asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?"

"About this? About me being in college at such a young age. Am I making a mistake?"

"Ferb, I can't answer that. I'm sure you realize that this won't be an easy time for you. You may breeze through the work, but the social aspects...this is very different from high school, but in some ways it's just like it. I know I'm not making a lot of sense, but I think this'll be good for you. It's a sink or swim kind of thing. If you can stay above water, you'll be more outgoing and come out of your shell, which you so desperately need. You'll be out of Phineas' shadow and be your own person."

"And if I sink?"

"Well, I haven't really known you to fail at anything." she said winking. "But on the very off chance that this is all too much, you've got your family backing you up all the way." She said, hugging him.

"Thanks, Candace."

Baljeet watched the touching scene before him. Even though, he was happy for Ferb, he had to admit he was jealous. He didn't have that any more. He was so enthralled with the people in front of him, he'd forgotten he was on the phone with his boyfriend.

"Yo! Jeet!" Buford yelled, finally getting his attention.

"Sorry, Buford. Candace is here, she stopped by to see Ferb." He said. Buford could tell by the change in his tone of voice something was wrong. He was excitedly telling him about his first day one minute, the next, it sounds like he's going to cry. He knew what it was about. He was still upset about his relatives. He'd forced himself and Baljeet to stop calling them family, as they ceased to be so the second they threw him out. He got this way a lot while he was living with them. He'd stop talking and he acted as if he were afraid that one wrong move would get him thrown out again.

"I'm coming over." He said finally.

"What? No Buford, it's Monday! You have school tomorrow!"

"Don't care. See you in twenty." with that he hung up.

Baljeet was almost irritated with his boyfriend's lack of concern for the idea of school nights, but he was glad that he was coming. He hated feeling so alone, even when he's surrounded by people.

"I take it he's on his way." Ferb said, giving Baljeet a knowing glance.

Baljeet just nodded.

"Who is?"

"Buford." he quietly said.

"Aw, that's so cute! I remember when Jeremy would come and visit and I would be through the roof with excitement."

"Well, I just saw him yesterday, so..."

"Ah, young love..." she sighed, ignoring Baljeet completely.

The trio sat around and talked. Mostly about Candace's tour and her life as a popstar or getting ready for her wedding. About twenty minutes later, as promised, there was a knock on the door. Baljeet got up to open it and was almost tackled the second he did. He was pulled into a fierce hug by none other than Buford Van Stomm.

"Couldn't last a day without me, could ya, pipsqueak?" He grumbled into Baljeet's ebony locks. He was about to dispute him, but he felt tear forming in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. Not another word was said. Candace and Ferb looked on with sympathetic eyes, both thanking their lucky stars that their family was full of people who would never cast them out for something a silly as sexual orientation.

Once Baljeet had gotten a hold of himself, he admittedly felt a bit better. He turned back to his roommate and his other guest but they made no mention of what happened. They just invited Buford in and broke out the game Skiddly Whiffers that Candace seems to always have on hand. She ordered a pizza and they enjoyed the rest of the night.

When it was time for Candace and Buford to go they lingered for as long as possible. Candace needed to get back on the road and Buford did have school the next day.

"It was good to see you little brother," Candace said as she wrapped her arms around him. "And don't worry, I'll try to talk some sense into that brother of ours," she whispered. He just nodded and hugged back. "Baljeet! It was great seeing you! You're starting to come out of your shell and have fun! It's a good look on you," she winked and hugged him as well.

"Thank you, Candace...for everything," he said, hugging her back.

"You keep watching out for my nerd, ya hear?" Buford gruffed while fistbumping Ferb.

"You've got it."

"Buford, thank you for coming. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, this is all still new. It'll take some time to get over it. I'll always be there. Don't doubt that." he said, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

With that he and Candace made his way back to the neighborhood and Ferb and Baljeet made their way to bed. It was a whole new day tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro marched up to the Flynn-Fletcher house. She was annoyed. That was an understatment, really. She politely greeted Candace, who opened the door. They chatted for a bit and she made her way up to Phineas' room. She opened the door to find him slumped on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You!"

"What?" he shouted in surprise and darted up. "Oh, hi Isabella. What's up?"

"No, don't 'What's up' me! What is wrong with you, Phineas?"

"Nothing..I"

"No, you've been moping around, you're shutting yourself off, and you're becoming forgetful!"

"I'm not becoming forgetful!"

"Where were you supposed to be right after school today?"

"I was...OH! We were going to visit that new Thai restaurant. I'm sorry. I guess I have been...out of sorts lately."

"Look, I know you miss Ferb, but..."

"I don't miss Ferb!" He shouted.

"Please, Phineas. You couldn't be any more transparent. You're angry at him for leaving but you miss him like crazy."

"No! That's not true!

"Then what is it? What is the reason that the normally perky, enthusiastic Phineas Flynn has turned into a depressed loner?"

"It's because...he hates me."

"Who does?"

"Ferb! I said some things...before he left. The things I said...I don't know if you can forgive. I was just so upset!"

_Ferb was packing up to leave for university. His room was almost done when Phineas knocked on the door. They hadn't really spoken since the incident where Ferb ran away, so this came as a surprise to Ferb. _

"_Yes?" Ferb said, watching as Phineas stood in the doorway._

"_So you're actually doing it, huh?" Phineas asked, not looking up from the ground. When he didn't receive a response, he continued. "It's fine. Not like you being here made much of a difference anyway."_

_Ferb shirked back as if he'd been struck in the face. "What?"_

"_It'll be a nice vacation from all that 'woe is me, no one loves me' stuff. I liked it better when you didn't talk."_

"_Is that so?" Ferb said._

"_But hey, this decision you made all on your own. I wasn't there to 'bully' you or 'take over'."_

"_Are you quite done behaving like a spoiled brat?" Ferb barked._

"_Oh ho, so it speaks. Just long enough to talk down to me again, I see."_

"_Whatever problem you're having won't be my concern until you can converse like someone who isn't a petulant child."_

"_well, it's a good thing you won't have to deal with my 'childish' behavior for much longer. Who knows, you may just get fed up with me and kill me like you did your mother!" _

_The second it left his mouth, he knew he'd crossed a line. He was about to apologize when Ferb calmly stood up, walked over to Phineas, and slammed his fist into his face. He then continued to beat Phineas for what seemed to be hours. The only reason he'd stopped was because his parents came and pulled the two apart. Once everything had been explained. Lawrence and Linda were furious with Phineas. They'd treated his wounds and sent him to his room. It took hours to calm Ferb down. He'd spent so much of his life bottling his emotions that he'd never really gotten a grasp of letting them out in a controlled manner, so he went on a rampage. _

_The next few days, Ferb continued to pack for school, and Phineas stayed in his room. They weren't ever in the same room again._

"You said that?!" Isabella asked, stunned at this different side of Phineas Flynn.

"I was upset. He'd basically accused me of keeping him under my thumb and blamed me for his unhappiness. He'd never said anything or talked to me, like actually talked. I mean, did he think I was so bad of a person that he couldn't share with me? We've been through so much together, so..."

"Let me answer your question with another question. Why would you take information shared with you from someone you say NEVER shares and throw it back in his face like that?"

"But I didn't mean to..."

"But you did. Look, I understand you were upset, but you went about it in completely the wrong way. If it were me, you wouldn't be talking, much less talking to me. I'd never trust you with any information again. You crossed a serious line, Phineas."

"I KNOW! Look, I want to make this right. I want to go see him, ask him to forgive me, but you haven't seen Ferb angry...it's haunting. He may reject me altogether."

"You accused him of killing his mother because he'd gotten tired of her..." she just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Look, tell you what, I'll go with you, maybe I can be of some help."

"I dunno..."

"It's either this or you go on moping, but it'll be worse because you'll be single." she casually said, looking at her nails.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" he suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, I figured you would." she said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, where's Perry?" she asked.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Agent P. Today you'll be going back to school...or to school. Have you ever been to school, Agent P?"

Perry just made his signature chirp in an annoyed fashioned waiting for the Major to get on with it.

"Anyway, Doofenshirtz has been see lurking around the Danville University campus, we need you to see what he's up to and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted and headed for his hovercar. He figured while he was there, he'd visit his owner, Ferb.

He loved his green haired friend, perhaps even a bit more than the red-haired one. Perry still remembers when his identity was revealed to the boys during their trip to the alternate dimension. While Phineas went on an understandably long tirade, Ferb didn't seem to surprised. He was his typical silent self. You'd think after such a major revelation, he'd be as upset as his brother. It always seemed to Perry that Ferb had a better understanding about the world around him because he was always so quiet. He observed a lot more. He may have already known about Perry's double life, but just never commented on it.

Perry landed in a crowded area, unseen by any passersby and began his search for the dastardly doctor. He didn't have to look for long, though. He spotted a familiar face standing outside of one of the campus' coffee shops in a terrible disguise as a college student. He was wearing jeans that sagged below his waist and a long t-shirt with some obscure band on the front. He stood out like a sore thumb.

Perry leaped into the air and kicked Heinz into the nearby bushes, so as to not bring attention to himself.

"Ow! Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here?!"

Perry just rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"What? Oh, no no. I don't have a scheme today. I'm just watching my daughter on her date with Major Monogram's son."

Perry looked stunned. He didn't know that the European man knew that his daughter was dating the head of the O.W.C.A's son.

"Yes, Perry the Platypus, it came to a shock to me as well. She brought him home to meet her mother and I just HAPPENED to be in the bushes at the time. I burst in the front door, after Charlene let me in, and began to question them both. She became furious and told me that she never wanted to see me again. I've been watching from afar ever since, just waiting for the day that...guy breaks my little girl's heart, so I can pick up the pieces."

Perry just sighed, pat the doctor on the leg and went inside the coffee shop. There he saw Vanessa and Monty sharing a table with...Ferb and Baljeet! He didn't know what to do. No matter which of his personas he uses, he'll be discovered by the other person. He snuck back out and after making sure the over fifty year old man didn't cause too much of a scene, he headed for Ferb's dorm. He would wait for him there.

Ferb watched as the door closed and he could have sworn he saw Perry in his agent hat walk out. _'I wonder what he was doing here...' _he thought to himself. Ferb had known for a while about Perry being a secret agent. He'd known ever since that day he and Phineas accidentally found his lair. It was pretty obvious with all the platypus themed equipment lying around. Plus the man with the moustache said 'Agent P', didn't take a genius to figure it out. He had no idea platypuses were capable of being secret agents, but he didn't think to question it. He tried all day to explain to Phineas that it wasn't him who built the lair, but it was Perry's, but of course, Phineas didn't give him the opportunity to say anything.

He wondered if Perry would stop by his dorm before leaving. He made some excuse to Baljeet and the others and took his leave.

Ferb arrived at his dorm to find his platypus friend on the living room floor.

"Hey buddy, I thought I saw you earlier. Catch any evildoers today?" he whispered while stroking the mammal's fur.

Perry suddenly looked at Ferb.

"It's ok. Your secret's safe with me...Agent P." he chuckled.

Perry then stood on his hind legs and put on his hat and hugged Ferb.

"It must be cool to be a secret agent, but it must get pretty dangerous sometimes..." Ferb said out loud, not really talking to anyone, just voicing his opinion. "I remember when I was the bottom half of the Beak. Even thought Phineas got all the credit, as he always did, it was fun while it lasted. It was also exhausting trying to keep it a secret, so I can kind of understand what you're going through."

Parry placed one paw on Ferb's leg in support. He'd been there watching the boys growing up. He heard Ferb softly sob while asleep some nights and cuddled even closer. Perry loved his family immensely, but he was always the closest to Ferb. This just deepened the bond.

"Hey, would it be alright if I built a translator for you? One that you only wear with me? I know the last time we tried it you couldn't really say anything because of your secret identity, but maybe..."

Perry watched as Ferb face lit up for the first time in a long time. True to his past, the prospect of bulding something got Ferb excited the same way it did as when he was younger. He just nodded and gave his permission.

"Thanks, buddy." Ferb said, holding out his fist for Perry to bump. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Perry hurriedly reverted back to his pet form and Ferb answered the door. Whatever joy that was in his face vanished immediately and was replaced by seething rage at who stood before him.

"H-Hey Ferb." Phineas whispered.

* * *

Baljeet stayed for a few minutes longer but decided he was being a bit of a third wheel so he left Vanessa ad Monty after making plans for them all to do something for the weekend. He walked up to his dorm and saw a familiar bike parked outside. Baljeet ran up the stairs eager to see his friends, but was taken aback by the scene that greeted him.

Buford was doing his best to restrain Ferb, while Isabella and Candace stood between him and Phineas trying to calm everybody down.

"What is going on?!" Baljeet yelled. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Baljeet!" Isabella called out running over to the confused boy.

"Isabella, what is going on?"

"It's a long story, we'll explain once we get inside, if Ferb ever lets us inside."

Baljeet just nodded and walked over to his irate friend. "Ferb...FERB!" he yelled. "Look at me."

Ferb surprised everyone by doing just that.

"I don't know what is going on, but is it worth you fighting and causing trouble? Worth getting thrown out before you've finished a semester? Calm yourself, my friend."

Ferb stared at Baljeet and Baljeet stared back. After a few seconds, Ferb exhaled and his face softened a bit. He then stormed back inside and let the others in. Candace went in first, greeting Baljeet and hugging him. Next was Isabella and Phineas. Buford went last grabbing his boyfriend and placing a peck on his cheek.

"That's my nerd," he bragged and they went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone sat in the dorm's living room area and the tension was so thick that it was almost hard to breathe. Baljeet and Buford sat on either side of Ferb, because Baljeet was apparently the only one he'd listen to and Buford was the only one strong enough to contain him. Isabella sat on the arms of the sofa and everyone was facing a nervously shifting Phineas who didn't seem any closer to speaking.

"Can someone please explain what this is all about?" Baljeet sighed, tired of being left out of the loop.

"Well, _brother dear_," Ferb spat. "would you like to field that question?"

"Well, Ferb and I had a bit of an argument a while back and things were said in the heat of the moment...bad things."

"So what'd you say to piss him off?" Buford asked, not really satisfied with that answer. "I've known Ferb for a long time, I've never seen him like this before. You must have screwed up royally."

"He did." Isabella added. "We can't really go into it because of things we think to be too sensitive to say out loud, but there is a reason for us being here, RIGHT, PHINEAS?" she prodded.

"Yeah...Ferb. I know I shouldn't have said what I said. It was a really mean thing to do. I was just so upset about you leaving on the terms that we left things on, and..."

"No." Ferb almost whispered. "You're not about to come in here and use those tired excuses for your behavior. You're not going to tell me how 'you didn't mean it' and 'it'll never happen again'. What did you hope to achieve by coming here? You thought that your little 'apology' would just make everything all right?"

"N-no, I mean, yes. I mean..."

"You used something very traumatizing and personal and used it in a petty and childish argument because you knew it would hurt me. You knew it. It wasn't an accident by any means. There's no excuse you could give that would make that ok. If you were so 'upset' why not just talk to me like you've been doing most of our lives? Hmm? Why was it suddenly so hard for you to do that? I'll tell you why, because everything I said before, every accusation I made about you being a controlling and overbearing person were exactly right, and you didn't like the truth being brought to your attention. You'd rather have gone on believing that the sun didn't start shining until you opened your eyes."

Phineas balled his fists and looked down at the carpet. He knew Ferb was right, about everything and he didn't like it. He hadn't really noticed all this time that he was doing that. Ferb never gave any indication...except for when he'd try to say something and be cut off by him. But he made up for it! He tried to give Ferb credit for some of their inventions and activities, but everyone still cheered Phineas' name first.

"Look, Ferb. Maybe you're right, but come on! You have to admit you're partially to blame there as well. I mean, no one told you you had to be a mute. After a while I just sort of expected to not hear anything from you."

"Yes, Phineas. That was a point that was made during our first argument, one I agreed with. I have no problem admitting my flaws. Of course, I have to deal with them more frequently than you do. You being the 'golden child' and all."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Oh please, Phineas. The whole ignorant thing is getting old. Have you seriously not noticed how the whole family seems to gravitate around you, but only deal with me out of obligation?"

"Ferb, that's not true." Candace interjected.

"Really, Candace. Think back...whenever you were going to 'bust' us for whatever we were doing...whose name did you yell? Who did you primarily go to? There were even times where you would ask me where he was while I was in the middle of building things."

Candace looked down and thought back. He realized he was right.

"I get it guys," he continued. "You guys are related by blood. I'm the odd one out. Do you guys really have to make it so obvious, though?" he said tears starting to run down his face. "But like it was said, it's partially my own fault. I was too busy trying to please everyone, trying to stay out of everyone's way, trying to blend into the blended family. But make no mistake, Phineas. That gives you NO right to say what you said. None."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I was a complete jerk." Phineas said, tears coming to his eyes as well. "But you have to know that all those good times we had, all the fun and the laughter, that wasn't fake. It wasn't out of obligation. We love you Ferb, sure we drop the ball sometimes, but we love you."

"He's right, Ferb." Candace said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't refer to you as my step-brother. You're my little brother. My genius, British, amazingly talented and well spoken, little brother. The only one who feels you're the odd man out...is you."

"I appreciate that, Candace." he said standing up to hug his sister. He then turned to face his brother and gave him one last hard look. "You crossed a major line, Phineas. Don't do it again." he said sternly. He then hugged the ginger brother that he'd missed terribly the past few weeks. Sure he was furious with him, but...when it comes to family, there's really anything that can make you turn your back on them.

Everyone exhaled in relief as the tension seemed to vanish. Buford piped up after a few minutes, "Makes me glad I'm an only child."

"Same here," Isabella agreed.

Baljeet just sat there quietly. He didn't really have any input, none that he felt was appropriate to share, anyway. He often wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. He' wondered that for as long as he knew Phineas and Ferb. What was it like to have someone around his own age to be there for you and play with and fight with. It was different with Buford, obviously. They had been flirting before they even knew what the word meant.

"What are you guys talking about?" Candace asked. "You guys are family and you know it." she chuckled. "Isabella, you may as well be my sister with the way you and Phineas love each other."

Isabella blushed and took Phineas' hand. She was right, though. She'd loved Phineas for this long and if their trips to the future were any indication, she always would.

"And you two," she said pointing to Buford and Baljeet. "You've been friends of the family for years now. You're like our cousins."

Buford just chuckled and Baljeet's heart soared at the mere mention of being a part of someone's family.

"You guys...you've had some of the biggest adventures of your lives together and it's not going to stop. Yeah, fights happen. Sometimes you want to beat each other's brains out, but when it's all said and done, we have each other." She said. She then looked as if an idea struck her. "In fact, what are you all doing on December the 4th?"

Everyone looked around. Ferb pulled out his phone and brought up his calculator and saw that it was a Wednesday. "Well, we'll probably be in class." he said.

"Well you're all taking the day off. You guys have a wedding to be in." she smiled.

"Really!" Isabella's face lit up. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Neat. Thanks, sis." Phineas said, hugging his sister.

Ferb just smiled and gave her a one-armed hug as well.

Buford hesitantly looked over to Baljeet who still hadn't moved. He was expecting the Indian boy to go on a tirade about how bad it was to miss school.

"Thank you, Candace. I look forward to it." Baljeet calmly stated, smiling. Everyone turned around and looked at him. Apparently, they were expecting the same thing Buford was.

"'Jeet, you did hear Ferb say it was on a Wednesday, right?"

"Yeees."

"And you realize you'll probably have to miss class, right?" Isabella asked.

"I had come to that conclusion." he chuckled.

Buford threw his hand onto Baljeet's forehead and held it there. "Candace, call 911. He may be sick!" Buford yelled quite seriously.

"Will you calm down! I am fine. I am not ill!" Baljeet screamed.

"But you HATE missing school." Buford reasoned.

"...things have changed since then. That was back when my main goal was to please my parents and make only the best grades. I mean, I won't make a habit of it, but missing one day won't kill me, besides...it's for family. Can't really turn down your family." he explained.

"That's so BEAUTIFUL!" Candace said, going into hysterics. "Group hug! Everybody! Come on!"

They all gathered around each other and hugged. They then heard Perry's signature chirp.

"Oh there you are, Perry." Phineas proclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed and before anyone knew it, it was the day of Halloween. The gang had all planned to meet up at the Flynn-Fletcher house for a big costume party.

Buford walked around his room putting stuff together for his costume. He was going as a caveman. He allowed himself to briefly wonder what it was Baljeet was going as. He wished he was there to ask him, but with it being a Saturday afternoon, he was more than likely trying to piece together a costume at the last-minute because he'd been so excited about his school work that he'd forgotten it was Halloween. Buford missed having the highly academic and borderline neurotic young teen within eyesight. They saw each other as often as they could, but with both being in school, that only left the weekends and because midterms were coming up, even some of that time went into their studies and that meant less time together.

They'd try to have 'study sessions', but little studying would actually get done. It was more like tutoring for about 15 minutes, then Buford would lose focus and just stare at Baljeet until the boy gave in and they wound up making out until either Ferb or his mother walked in, depending on where they were.

Buford got his costume together and threw it on the bed. He then flopped down right next to it and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts consumed by the Indian boy who had changed him so drastically from the neighborhood bully who was failing every class. It was a gradual change, of course, but who knows where Buford would be if he hadn't made the change.

Buford was currently a student with a solid B average, quarterback for his high school's junior varsity team, and even making plans to go to college; something that hadn't even been a thought when he was younger. He was even making plans for the future. He wanted to try to get into football professionally or if that doesn't work out, he could be an architect or something to use his brain instead of his brawn.

He shook himself from his thoughts and sat up, wondering if he should head over to Baljeet and Ferb's place. He was there so often, it was almost his place too. Baljeet was slowly but surely getting over the betrayal of his relatives. As a result, he cried less and became more 'fun-seeking' as Buford called it. Buford was glad, but he just wished that there was something more he could do for his boyfriend. Then, he got an idea.

He sent Ferb a text message...

* * *

Linda and Lawrence Fletcher were setting up for the party they were helping throw for the kids. They had plans to go to a party for adults that was starting soon, so they were already in costume. 'Lindana' and 'Max Modem' were walking around the house making sure everything was just right. Phineas came rushing down the stairs in his knight costume and opened the front door for his warrior princess, Isabella.

Once she arrived guests began to flood in. The Fireside Girls, Django, Irving, and all of the other kids from the neighborhood and school were there. Phineas looked around for his brother and 'cousins' as his family officially dubbed them, but they had yet to arrive.

"Mom, have you heard from Ferb?" he asked his pop star mother.

"Not today, I'm sure he'll be here. Enjoy the rest of your guests, sweetie." she said rubbing his cheek. "Your father and I will be heading out in a few minutes. Jeremy will be here to watch out for you guys while we're gone."

"As much as he disliked the idea of being babysat at his age, Phineas was glad it was just Jeremy. His soon to be brother in law was very cool and he really hadn't a problem with that. In fact, as soon as he was brought up, he walked in one of his band's shirts with his guitar and an amp.

"Hi, Ms. Linda," he called from the front door. "Hey Phineas, can you give me a hand with my stuff?"

"Sure, and Phineas went to help get his equipment from the car. The plus side of having a popstar for a sister and a rock band member in your immediate family was the impromptu free gigs. Jeremy's band had finished their tour for the year so he stayed in his and Candace's townhouse about 15 minutes away.

The ginger and blond men set up the equipment and by the time they'd finished, they spotted Ferb walking in. He was dressed in a suit minus the jacket and had on shades and fingerless gloves. As soon as the brothers came within speaking distance and Ferb saw the questioning look on Phineas' face, he simply said: "secret agent", and left it at that.

"Where's Baljeet and Buford?" Isabella asked, joining the brothers.

"Baljeet told me to go on ahead. He didn't seem to want to come for some reason, but I think once Buford gets there he may be able to change his mind." Ferb replied cryptically.

Buford knocked on the boys' dorm room door with his usual authority. He'd ditched the caveman idea once Ferb had told him what Baljeet was planning on going as.

The door slowly opened and Buford's eyes met the eyes of a very depressed Baljeet.

"What's the matter, shorty?" Buford asked, trying to be as sincere as possible, it was a little hard to take him seriously with him dressed a devil.

Baljeet didn't even bat an eye when he'd seen his boyfriend's costume. All he said was "...my father died this morning."

It was like all the air had been sucked from Buford's lungs. Out of sheer reaction, he grabbed Baljeet and held him as he began to sob. He got them inside the dorm and sat the boy down and held him until he'd finished.

"I do not understand why I am so upset. I mean, he threw me out, called me every vulgar name he could think of, and...what is the matter with me, Buford?"

"Nothing, 'Jeet. You're not the kind of person to be unaffected by someone's death, no matter how they treat you. You're too kindhearted for that."

"Mother blames me. She called me in hysterics and said it was all my fault. He was so brokenhearted with having a freak like me for a son that he lost the will to live."

Buford's eyes flashed red with rage, but he settled realizing him exploding wouldn't help right now.

"I had hoped that one day, he'd see the error of his ways. He'd realize his mistake and try to make amends, but he died hating me. My father, the man who helped give me life, died hating me."

Buford didn't know what to say. He was never close to his father. If he died tomorrow, Buford wouldn't bat an eyelash, so he had no idea how to relate to or help with what Baljeet was going through, but he knew someone who did.

"Have you told Ferb?" Buford quietly asked.

"I did not want to ruin his party with my problems. I just made an excuse to stay and let him go on. In fact, I would ask you to do the same. Nothing will be solved with both of us sitting here."

"You honestly think there's anywhere else I would be right now?" Buford smirked.

"I figured you'd say something along those lines. Just to be clear, I'm not forcing you to stay."

"You're right. I'm forcing you to go."

"What?"

"Baljeet, that man lost all rights to your pity when he threw you out. I won't let you continue to let him affect your life this way. You need to be out and around your family and friends now, not sitting here in this room driving yourself into a deeper depression over people you can't change."

"But..."

"No buts, nerd." Buford shouted in his 'bully voice'. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You come with me and give it one hour. If in that time, you're not having even a little bit of fun, we'll leave no questions asked. Deal?"

Baljeet thought about it for a few seconds and decided to give it a try. Besides, Buford was giving him a look that said it wasn't really a question, so he got up and got his costume on."

Baljeet emerged from his bedroom in an all white suit with a pair of wings attached to his back. "It's really surprising," Baljeet started. "to think that you would pick a devil's costume while I chose an angel's is a pretty odd coincidence."

"Coincidence. Yeah." Buford said pushing his angel out of the door.

* * *

Buford and Baljeet arrived and were greeted by several familiar people. They all complimented their costume choice and made small talk.

"There you guys are!" Phineas yelled. "I was worried you wouldn't make it!"

Baljeet was taken aback that his absence meant so much to Phineas and apparently everyone else. Jeremy began to play another song from his sophomore album "Cul-de-sac Dreamin'" and everybody began to dance. Baljeet was lost in the music and the company of his friends and time seemed to melt away. He was still hurting inside, but when he was with so many people who cared about him, he felt like he could actually get past it all.

The night went on with games, food, and lots of fun. Jeremy had just finished his last song and stepped up to the mic.

"Well guys, it's about time to call it a night, but before we do, it's time to announce the winners of the costume contest."

"Contest?" Baljeet yelped. He wasn't aware that anything like that was going on.

"Yeah, he announced it when you weren't here." Isabella explained. "People have been voting all night for the best costumes and the votes have been tallied. If you came with a costume, you were automatically entered."

Baljeet didn't like the idea of him being judged but he figured there were better costumes than his, so he probably didn't get much attention anyway."

"In third place, Irving, who came dressed as...Phineas."

"WHOOOOP! OH YEAH!" Irving cheered as he ran up to the stage and collected his little trophy. Everyone else was clapping except the main group who were wondering where that kid's obsession came from.

"In second place...Secret Agent Ferb!"

Ferb shot a grappling hook from his wrist and swung onto the stage, eliciting a huge reaction from the crowd. He took his bigger trophy and $50 gift certificate to any store in the mall and stepped to the side.

"And our winner...or should I say winners, Buford and Baljeet, the Devil and Angel of Danville!"

"Yes!" Buford yelled pulling a stunned Baljeet up to the stage through a sea of applauding people. Buford held up their trophy while Baljeet shakily held their backstage passes to Candace's next concert, which they probably could have and would have gotten anyway. Buford wrapped one arm around his angel and kissed him square on the mouth, making the crowd cheer even louder.

Buford loved putting that shell-shocked look on Baljeet's face. "So, you regret coming?" he asked.

Baljeet listened to the cheers and looked out at everyone. "No, tonight was...tonight was great."

* * *

Baljeet never received an invitation for his father's funeral. If he had, he wouldn't have gone anyway. He'd decided that Buford was right. They stopped being family the moment they threw him out. He was more somber that day, more withdrawn. Everyone noticed. Vanessa, Ferb, Monty, even their biology professor, Jake.

Class had ended for the day and as everyone was filing out, Jake called Baljeet over.

"Everything alright, Baljeet? You seem a little down."

"Uh, no sir." he lied. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

Jake wasn't believing it for a second, but he wasn't going to push it.

"All right, get some sleep. I need my top student on his top game." he said and watched as Baljeet nodded and slowly walked away. "I hope he'll be all right."

* * *

Perry snuck into Ferb's dorm room window and sat himself beside his owner's desk. He saw the trophy from the Halloween Costume Contest and a photo of him, Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and somehow, Irving. Perry liked that picture very much because you saw Ferb smiling, not smirking but a genuine smile.

Ferb turned in his chair and saw that he had company. "Perry! Glad you could make it. I've just put the finishing touches on it." He then reached out and wrapped what looked to be a collar on the platypus' neck. Once it was on, he then pressed a button on his own wristwatch and asked Perry to say something.

"What would you like me to say?" came through the speaker on the collar. Parry looked down shocked at what just happened.

Ferb just grinned. "Mission accomplished. This is your translator. It can only be activated by my watch., so you won't have to worry about it happening anywhere else. When we're not alone, I have set it to be linked to a pair of bluetooth headphones that way only I can hear you, everyone else will hear your chirping. What do you think?"

"It's brilliant, Master Ferb."

"Master? You'd think after all of this time together, the formalities wouldn't be needed."

"Of course, Ferb." The platypus chuckled in a deep, almost lyrical voice. He sounded as suave as his persona, Agent P, is in action.

"Well, where do we start?" Ferb asked. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well..." and the two spent hours properly getting to know one another on a level neither thought possible.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a blustery November morning and the Flynn-Fletcher house was still not awake to start the day, well all except the patriarch.

Lawrence Fletcher was stood in his bathrobe looking around the room that had been his only biological son's for the time before he went off to college. He was going through all of the times they spent together. He remembered the day he saw his first wife give birth to him and how he instantly fell in love with the naturally green-haired boy. He remembered the days where it was just the three of them living in a flat an hour away from London. They didn't have much but they had each other and they were happy. Then the accident happened and it caused so much damage. Lawrence had lost the love of his life and the only thing worth living for was psychologically scarred from the incident. The following years were filled with tears, nightmares, and hugs, but they made it through and made the move over to America, where Lawrence once again found love.

He was worried that his son wouldn't take the marriage well, that he'd think he was replacing his mother. Something that Lawrence had learned about Ferb, however, was that he was wise beyond his years sometimes. It may have been because he's had to grow up so quickly. Once they'd become part of a larger family he'd hoped that he'd get to spend the rest of his childhood enjoying being a child. He'd listen as Phineas went on and on about their inventions and activities, and every once in a while, Ferb would even smile a bit. Of course, Ferb was just getting better at masking his emotions, as he later learned, but he seemed to be on a better path now. He was now in a university on a full scholarship at the age of 16. Lawrence couldn't be prouder of his little boy, but he worries about him all the time.

'Is he doing alright?' 'Is the social aspect going to be too much?' 'Will he make it through?'

These questions and more sped through his mind every time he thought about his son, which was quite often. He was glad that Phineas and Ferb seemed to have made up and that he was growing so much closer to his friends. He found himself worrying about them as well, from time to time. As much as he wanted to be there and shield them all from the harshness of the world, he knew he couldn't stop them from living their lives and making their own mistakes, but he'd be there to support them should any of them, especially Ferb, should ever need it.

* * *

Baljeet and the Van Stomms pulled up to the tuxedo rental store in order to be fitted for their tuxes for Candace's and Jeremy's upcoming wedding. They made their way inside and saw Jeremy waiting in the back for them.

"Hey guys, glad you made it." he smiled at his two groomsmen as they approached.

"No sweat, Jeremy," Buford said extending a hand for Jeremy to shake.

"I thought Ferb would be here," Baljeet commented when he didn't see his friend anywhere.

"He's going to be on Candace's side during the wedding so he's getting his suit with her," the groom-to-be explained.

Just then the tailor came out and greeted them all and the measuring was underway. The three guys and one lady left the shop as soon as he was finished with the promise to return once the suits were done for a fitting.

"I can't believe I've grown so much...in the waist." Buford commented, patting his rotund belly. Over the years he's grown very impressive muscles, but he was always very stocky and lately his stomach has been slightly expanding.

"I do not see the big deal, you look fine to me," Baljeet commented off-handedly. He really didn't see a problem with it. He thought it suited him to be bigger. It was a good contrast to his slender and toned frame.

Buford just broke out into a huge grin and grabbed his boyfriend by the neck in a one-armed hug. "Thanks, 'Jeet," giving off more emotion than he probably meant to. "As long you don't care and I'm not a huge slob, then that's all that matters." he chuckled.

Jeremy and Mrs. Van Stomm looked on at the couple before them fondly, each of them silently wondering just when they'd be preparing for their wedding.

* * *

Ferb had been given specific orders to meet his platypus friend in a disclosed location at a certain time. He stood at the meeting place looking around for some sign of Perry. After a few minutes the ground opened up beneath him and he fell down an elaborate tube leading him to Perry's hideout. He only recalled being there once before, but he immediately recognized the place.

On the giant screen in front of him, the man with the huge moustache appeared and began to speak to him.

"Greetings, Ferb Fletcher. It's a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance. We've been expecting you."

Just then the chair in front of the screen swiveled around and revealed his semi-aquatic friend. Perry tapped at his throat, signaling for Ferb to activate the translator. Once he had, the meeting continued.

"Agent P has made it clear that you have certain skill that would be of great use to us here at the O.W.C.A., and I would like to formally invite you to become an agent. "

"Y-You what?" Ferb asked disbelievingly.

"Will you join us, Ferb?" Perry asked. "With your ability with machines and your overall stealth, you'd make a fine addition to our ranks. You'd also be the only human other than the Major and Carl."

"I-I don't know what to say...what about school? Won't this be dangerous? Why me?"

"Easy there, lad," The Major placated. "You'll be assigned as Agent P's partner, so you'd basically be his support. His main nemesis normally isn't much of a threat to anyone but himself, so there isn't much danger, but again with your skills you'll be fine. We've been watching you and your brother and seen some of the amazing things you've pulled off. You possess qualities that your brother lacks, making you the best candidate. Plus, your friendship with Agent P will make you into extraordinary partners."

"As for school, haven't you completed all of the coursework for the semester already anyway?" Perry joked. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it, will you at least consider it?"

Ferb took in everything he was told. He was being chosen over his brother for once. Someone had taken notice of HIS talents and chose him because of it. He didn't need to think for a second longer.

"I'm in." he said with a determined grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of weeks had passed and the 'pop wedding of the century' was about to begin. Lead singer Jeremy Johnson, of the pop-rock group Jeremy and the Incidentals, and solo recording artist Candice were tying the knot in their hometown of Danville. It was a private ceremony held in a place where everything seems to happen in Danville, The Flynn-Fletcher house. It was the morning of and everyone was scrambling trying to get everything ready so it would be perfect.

Candice was having her makeup applied by her Maid of Honor and best friend, Stacy Hirano.

"I can't believe that it's happening, Stace. I mean, I remember always knowing it would happen, but I...in a few hours, I'll be a married woman!" she shrieked.

"Yes, all those years of paranoia and questionable behavior have finally paid off," she joked. Her face softened as she put the finishing touches on her work. "I'm so happy for you guys. You both really deserve this." she softly said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Stacy. I probably—WE probably wouldn't be here without you. You've kept me sane, well as well as you could anyway. You were there for me when we had our fights and you listened to me go on and on about him when we were all lovey-dovey."

"You say were like that's going to change any time soon. You're stuck with me, girlie, and don't you forget it!"

They hugged and both tried to keep from crying and ruining their makeup. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Jeremy's mother, Darlene Johnson walked in. They were both wearing simple, elegant gowns that matched the bridal theme of light pink. Linda walked over and once Stacy stepped aside, began hugging her only daughter.

"Oh sweetie, I've dreamed of this day since you were a little girl. Now it's here and..." she faltered as she began to tear up. "You've made me so proud, young lady. You've accomplished so much in your life already and you've chosen a really great guy to help you accomplish more. Just know that no matter what happens, no matter how old you get, Mommy's always right here, ok?"

Candace just nodded and deepened the embrace with her mother. They seperated and Darlene stepped forward.

"Candace, I'm so glad to finally and officially welcome you to the family. You're good for my son and he's good for you. Remember these happy times when things get rough, alright. You two love each other, take care of each other, and sometime soon...but not too soon, give us some grandkids!" She chuckled and hugged her future daughter-in-law.

"Yes, ma'am." She giggled. There was another knock on the door and once given permission to enter, Ferb walked in holding a large white box.

"I've got your dress, Candace." he dutifully stated, placing the box down. He was very dapper in his white tuxedo. He signature green hair was slicked back, showing off his crystalline blue eyes.

Candace rushed over and took the box from her brother. She then placed a kiss on his forehead and he was dismissed. "Well, time to get this thing on." she squealed, opening the box.

* * *

Jeremy and his groomsmen were all gathered in the living room of his parent's house just down the street. Everyone had gotten dressed and were awaiting the time to head over. They were all clad in white tuxedos with violet cumberbunds and bow ties. Jeremy was standing against a wall near the kitchen and he looked out over his groomsmen.

His dad and Lawrence were exchanging stories that seemed to be pretty hilarious judging by their laughter. Ferb had just gotten back from delivering the dress and was plopped on the couch next to his brother and Zeke, his best man and began having a conversation.

Buford and Baljeet were sitting at the dining room table and Buford was telling Baljeet all about his escapades at school and how he couldn't wait to be out of there and join him at the University. Baljeet just sat and listened to his boyfriend's stories, he giggled and scolded where appropriate and the two seemed to be in their own little world. Jeremy wondered if that's how he and Candace looked when they started out, because that's how he felt.

His mind then wandered off into his situation. Here he was a famous singer in one of the most popular bands of the moment, he was getting married to a girl he really loved, and with that marriage came more family than he'd ever expected. He suddenly felt like he didn't deserve everything he'd been given. His life has been pretty amazing so far. Of course, there were some rough times, but he got through them and with his wife and family by his side, he was pretty sure he always would. He then looked down at his watch.

"Guys, time to head on over." he announced. Everyone perked up and began to move towards the front door.

* * *

The guests had arrived and were making small talk in their seats. Vanessa and Monty were there and so were all of the girls from Isabella's (and briefly Candace's) old Fireside Girls troop. Mrs. Van Stomm was there as well as Mr. and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Linda and Lawrence's parent's both made the trip to be their for their granddaughter's wedding.

Soon the music began and the conversations began to die down. First down the aisle was the Justice of the Peace, who made his way to the podium. Next was Phineas and Isabella, who was looking way too thrilled to be walking down the aisle with Phineas. Next, was Ferb and Candace's other best friend, Jenny. Finally was Buford and Baljeet. Baljeet looked like he was making very sure not to trip, while Buford looked like today was the best day of his life. Once the bridal party was all assembled, Jeremy and his parents walked in. He made it to his place, took a deep breath and turned around. The music changed and the door opened.

Candace walked out in a beautiful white gown that cascaded from her hips and trailed the ground. She was arm and arm with her stepfather and they steadily made their way down the aisle. Jeremy had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life, and the look on his face said exactly that.

The young couple exchanged vows, rings, and kisses and became man in wife before the people they cared the most about. Once the ceremony was completed, Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Johnson ran off to the limo that was taking them to the restaurant where the reception was being held.

* * *

"That was such a beautiful ceremony!" Baljeet exclaimed while in Mrs. Van Stomm's car. He, Buford and his mother were on the way to the reception.

"It was all right," Buford shrugged. "I mean, you've been to one wedding, you've been to 'em all."

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Buford." his mother chastised. "It's a happy day, you should be happy for your friends."

"I am happy for 'em, Ma. I'm just not all gushy about the wedding. It's not that big of a deal."

"You won't feel that way at your wedding." she said with a teasing smirk.

"And who said I'm getting married?" he blurted out.

"You..you do not want to be married?" Baljeet softly asked.

"What?! No..no..that's not what I meant. Ugh, let me rephrase that. I want to get married, I do. I just don't want a lot of people to make a big fuss about it. Don't get me wrong, walking down the aisle with you was one of the best feelings I've had for a while, but...I don't need all that fluff to get married. Besides, we're still teenagers! Why think about that stuff now, y'know?"

"I suppose you're right," Baljeet gloomily responded, then turned to look dejectedly out of the window. His head was suddenly whipped around by a large hand.

"Stop it." Buford commanded.

"W-what?"

"I know what's going on in that head of yours, 'Jeet. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, period. There's just no need to make it legal right now. I figure we both get through school, get ourselves good careers and then go for it...maybe adopt a couple of kids. The point is, we don't need to be married right now. I really should have phrased it better. I'm not letting you go. You'll always be my nerd," he then kissed him and ruffled his hair.

Baljeet readjusted his bifocals and a soft smile crept upon his face. He didn't know how Buford always did that. It seemed like Buford could always read his thoughts and was the first one to chase the bad thoughts away. He knew he was right, marriage isn't even necessary right now. They've got each other, that's all they need. He softly sighed and leaned against his boyfriend, who in turn, put an arm around him.

Biffany watched them through the rear view mirror. She decided it was best if she didn't say anything, but she was glad her son had such a good head on his shoulders. However, she couldn't wait until the day she could also call Baljeet her son.


	15. Chapter 15

It was about two weeks before Christmas and the normal snow flurries began, leaving a blanket of white on everything on the outside. Inside the citizens of Danville were huddled inside with their loved ones with the heat blasting. In one dorm room on the campus of Danville University sat a trio of young men. Two of the young men were prepping for the biggest tests of their lives. This test would prove their worth as men and would be the pinnacle of their achievements thus far...this of course being the driver's test.

Baljeet watched as Buford and Ferb ran simulation after simulation on the driving console they had created for just this purpose. With Ferb having turned 16 recently and Buford already being 17, the time had come for both boys to try and get their driver's licenses. Baljeet was only there as moral support as he was still too young. He'd be 15 in about two weeks so he could go for his learner's permit, but he really wasn't that enthusiastic about driving.

"This thing is rigged!" Buford suddenly shouted after hitting a cyber fire hydrant while attempting to parallel park for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"You were really close that time," his boyfriend placated. "All you need to do is..."

"Don't tell me what I need to do! I've done it all already! It's not working."

"Ok, but I am jut trying to help..."

"Help?! You've just sat there watching all day and spouting off advice as if you've ever driven before. Not exactly helpful!"

"I understand you're frustrated, but that is no reason to take it out on me!" Baljeet said through gritted teeth. He was losing his patience with his boyfriend's current attitude.

"Just...leave me alone, all right?"

"Did you forget where you were? This is MY dorm. If I'm being such a burden, why not just leave?"

"You plan on making me, nerd?" he gruffly said, roughly pushing Baljeet up against a wall. That was when Ferb decided to finally step in.

"That is enough, Buford. Baljeet didn't do anything wrong!"

Baljeet didn't waste any time rushing off to his room and slamming the door.

"What was that about?" the emerald hair boy asked.

"He's always got some advice for how to do things better, always has to add his two cents, always has to be right. It gets on my nerves."

"That's not the real reason and you know-" he was interrupted by Baljeet's door swinging open and him taking something off his neck and throwing it at Buford, then returning to his room and slamming the door once more.

Buford reached by his feet and picked up the object thrown at him. It was a ring he'd won from his 7th grade football championship. He'd played against schools all over the tri-state area and their team beat them all with him as quarterback. He normally wouldn't have gotten the ring, but Baljeet made a comment about how proud he was of him for winning it, so he made sure he had it at least with him at all times...until he gave it to Baljeet.

_During Candace's reception_

_The bride and groom had just cut the cake and the crowd was watching the couple have their first dance. Then other couples took to the floor to join them. Buford took Baljeet's hand and led him to the floor and they began to swing and sway to the music. _

"_You're still quite the dancer," the slender Indian boy mused softly. _

"_I like to think the partner makes all the difference." he smirked. _

"_I hope to always be your partner, then." Baljeet whispered. He then looked over to the bride and groom. "Do you think we'll ever be like them?"_

"_I dunno, my voice is a bit to deep to be a female pop idol." Buford joked._

"_You know what I mean," Baljeet giggled._

"_I really do think so...in fact, why don't I give you this. Think of it as a promise until then." he said pulling the ring from his neck. His fingers had been too big to actually wear the ring for years, but he always wore it as a necklace. He then placed it around his boyfriend's neck._

"_As long as you've got that ring, you're mine and I'm yours. Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

Buford looked down at the ring on the chain in his hand. 'Baljeet must seriously be pissed if he took this off.' he thought. He sighed and rubbed his face. "All right, so I overreacted." he relented.

"Don't tell me that...tell him."

Buford nodded and headed over to his boyfriend's bedroom. He knocked and received no reply. He softly turned the handle and opened the door, he never expected to find what he did. He rushed in and quickly grabbed the younger man's hands keeping them from moving. "FERB!" Buford called out.

Ferb rushed in to see Buford struggling to contain a wriggling Baljeet...who was holding a knife.

"Can you get that knife away from him?!" Buford yelled in a panic. Baljeet wasn't normally this strong. He was actually having to put up a fight to restrain him.

"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled. Ferb slowly walked over with his hands up in a peacekeeping manner.

"Baljeet what's going on? Let's discuss this."

Suddenly, all of the fight left Baljeet and he dropped the knife and allowed himself to go limp. His ebony locks covered his face, but you could see him begin to slightly tremble as the crying began.

"I do everything I'm supposed to. I try...so hard. Why am I not good enough?"

"What are you talking about Baljeet? Who said you weren't-" Buford began.

"I thought I was to leave you alone? Isn't that what you want, what everyone wants? I fooled myself into thinking you were different from them. You wouldn't just cast me aside for no reason. Never make me feel like I was just in the way. I wanted to believe that."

"What? No, Baljeet listen, about what I said...I was just frustrated with not getting this whole driving thing. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want you to go anywhere. I was just being stupid."

Baljeet rolled his head up and looked Buford in the face. He looked so broken and resigned. He hadn't realized the effect his words had on him. He was basically abandoned and abused by people who claimed to have loved him. It wasn't a gradual thing either, it happened suddenly and it really messed him up more than anyone really knew.

"Buford, why are you doing this? It's ok, you don't have to pretend. Some people are just...unloveable. No matter the reason, I'm just one of those people. I've tried to believe otherwise, tried to change myself to be what they and you wanted me to be, but it just doesn't work. I just..."

"Don't...Don't you say another word." Buford angrily cut him off. "I a'int gonna to sit here and listen to this. Listen to you doubt my feelings and your worth. I shouldn't have snapped at ya or pushed ya, I was completely wrong...but don't you ever compare me to those people. You know me, Baljeet. I say and do stupid things sometimes, especially when I'm frustrated. But you are not getting rid of me that easy and you had better not try anything like this again." Buford exhaled sharply and wiped stray tears from his eyes. "You don't have to change yourself for me. We'll get on each others' nerves sometimes. It's only natural, y'know. But I'll never want you to leave, especially this way. I wouldn't be able to take it, 'Jeet. I wouldn't" He then tightened his grip on his boyfriend and cried heavily into his shoulder. He didn't care about his 'macho pride' at hat point. He'd very nearly lost someone very important to him because he couldn't control his anger.

"Baljeet," Ferb began softly. "I know how you're feeling right now. I've been in this situation before, but I've always had someone stop me just in the nick of time. Just like you do. That should be reason enough to want to keep on going. Your parents...they treated you poorly, don't punish us for their mistake." he knelt down and joined the couple on the floor. "Since we started here, I've been seeing a counselor on campus, I think you'd benefit from a visit as well. What do you say?"

"I-I am not sure..."

"Please? I'll even go with you. You're not alone and you never will be, alright?"

"...Alright."

With that agreement, the three boys sat on the floor and took stock of everything that had just taken place. Buford slowly returned his necklace to its rightful place and put an arm around Baljeet. Ferb followed suit and they sat there taking in each others' presence for as long as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Ferb jolted awake and quickly glanced around the room. His memory was slowly creeping back to him and the events that had occurred locked into place in his mind. He'd very nearly lost someone else important to him. The keyword there was almost. He made a silent vow to himself to watch Baljeet a bit more closely in the future, just to be on the safe side. He got up from his place on Baljeet's bedroom floor and made his way into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10 o'clock. He thought about waking Buford up so he could get home as tomorrow was a school night. After giving it some thought, he settled for calling his mother and, briefly and in no great detail, explaining the situation. She understood and thank the emerald haired young man for letting her know. He then set to work on preparing some food for them as they'd ben asleep since early in the afternoon, the couple would be waking up pretty soon, by his calculations.

Sure enough, the second that the smell of food being cooked became noticeable, Buford darted into consciousness. He remembered that Baljeet was resting on his shoulder so he did his best not to startle him awake. He glanced at his watch and looked at the time. In his panic, his previous care to not disrupt his boyfriend suddenly vanished.

"Oh crap!" he yelled.

"What?! What?...What is it?" Baljeet screamed, looking around for any danger.

"It's almost 11! I gotta get home...my mom's gonna freak!"

"Calm down." A soft baritone voice called from the kitchen. The duo went out to greet the missing person of their group. "I called her a few minutes ago and told her you'd be spending the night."

"And she agreed?! Doesn't she know it's..."

"She knows, but she also knows that there was a more pressing issue to deal with here. She says that if she's needed she'll come."

"You...didn't tell her, did you?" Baljeet asked, not making eye contact with anyone.

"No...not this time. But you have to make good on your promise to go to therapy. My silence comes with a price, I'm afraid."

Baljeet just mutely nodded. He really didn't like the idea of opening up to a complete stranger and divulging his entire life, but he couldn't bear to think what it would do to Miss Biffany if she'd found out. When he'd made the decision to...end it all, he was under the impression that Buford didn't want him around any more, like his parents. He couldn't deal with another major loss like that, he was certain. But, Ferb and Ferb's family, Ms. Biffany...everyone. He hadn't stopped to realize just what the effect it would have on them had he succeeded. Just the thought of losing any one of them was enough to almost bring tears to his eyes. Due to recent events, he doesn't assume that he matters to anyone anymore, no matter what they say. But these people...his family, they plead such strong cases, he couldn't help but believe them. All of the effort they've gone to to make him feel included, welcomed, loved...and he'd almost thrown it all away.

"...I am...I'm sorry." he whispered, his watery chestnut eyes meeting Ferb's sapphire ones. Ferb simply regarded his friend and with a soft smile walked out of the kitchen and hugged him fiercely.

"Your life...is too precious to throw away. You've only just begun but you've already been through so much. You're stronger than you think, never give up fighting." He murmured into the smaller Indian boy's ebony mane. He held him the same way his father held him when he was in a very similar situation. With a few pats on the back he released him and went back into the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in just a few more minutes," he called over his shoulder, leaving the couple to chat.

"I'm sorry, 'Jeet. I acted like a real jerk and you were only being your usual caring and helpful self. Sometimes, I forget what you've been through and how much you have on your shoulders. I should be more sensitive and whatnot."

"What you said...it hurt. I cannot say it any other way. Even when you pushed me it felt different. I know you've done worse to me when we were younger, but things are different now...I'm different now. I can't...I don't want you to grow disgusted with me out of nowhere and leave me like they did."

"I would never...EVER do anything like that, you hear me? But you can't leave me either. Not the way you tried to. If you got tired of me and dumped me, it'd suck but I'd handle it a lot better than if you were to...Let's just promise not to leave each other all right. We stick together through good and bad times, just like always. Deal?"

"It is a deal." Baljeet confirmed before receiving a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Ferb then reappeared from the kitchen. "Dinner's done. Help me bring it to the table?"

Once they were all seated and eating the subject of the upcoming holidays came up. They sat making plans and drumming up gift ideas for their family and each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Ferb was sitting in his Biology class with Baljeet when suddenly his watch began to flash rapidly. He knew what that meant, so after wordlessly gathering up his belongings and a wave to both Baljeet and their professor, Jake, he darted from the room. As soon as he found a secluded area, which was tough on a college campus, he replied to the signal.

"Agent H! Glad we caught you. We need you to come to the base for your first mission!" Major Monogram announced. After being told where the nearest portal was, he made his way through the chutes and landed in the familiar platypus themed base. He took his place in his chair right beside Agent P, and the large mustached man began his address.

"Good afternoon, Agents. For your first team mission, we need you to put a stop to Doofenshmirtz's latest contraption, a-"

"Pardon me, for just a second," Ferb interrupted. "Doofenshmirtz? As in the mayor?"

"No, Heinz Doofenshirtz, his brother."

"Brother? Does he have a daughter named Vanessa?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"No, sir. I know her."

"Ah, yes. Vanessa. Smart girl. Good head on her shoulders."

"You know her?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, she's dating my son, Monty."

"Your son?! I know him, as well! She...doesn't have anything to do with this does she?"

"Oh no, Vanessa isn't that kind of girl. But, since you have such close ties with the 'enemy', this costume we have for you will come in handy."

Suddenly a compartment opened and a set of clothes in a display case rose from the floor. It looked like his secret agent costume from Halloween. Once he got changed, he realized the difference.

"I feel wires..." he said moving about in his new outfit.

"Those wires are important. They've synced up to the watch we've given you. That suit has the capabilities of changing depending on the situation and it changes your hair and eye color, as well. Being our first human operative we needed to take measures to mask your identity that we wouldn't normally have to take."

Ferb fiddled with the controls and suddenly his hair was flame red, then cobalt blue, then jet black.

"Intriguing," he gasped, before adjusting his fingerless gloves and returning to the screen. "What do you think 'Agent P'?" he asked activating the translator.

"Looking good." Perry pointed. "Are you ready? The danger is minimal, but first day jitters are a thing so..."

"Not to worry. I'm normally great in new situations."

"Then let's head out!"

They each strapped on a jetpack and blasted off into downtown Danville.


	18. Chapter 18

Perry and a black-haired and green-eyed Ferb landed at Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. Ferb instantly recognized the place. They'd been by it so many times and marvelled at its odd architecture. This was also the place where they'd come when they accidentally stumbled upon Perry's secret lair. Perry pointed at his throat and Ferb activated the translator.

"Ok, we're going to smash through this door. Now, be careful. He normally has some sort of trap waiting for me the second I burst in. The trigger could be just about anything, so be on your toes." Perry whispered. Ferb nodded and followed the more experienced agent's lead. The door was kicked down and the two swooped in, poised for battle.

"Ah, Perry the—wait, who's this?"

"Heinz, meet my new partner, Agent H."

"Agent H?! Wait...you can talk now? How long has THIS been going on?"

"It's a long story." Perry rolled his eyes. "You wanna go ahead and just go into your maniac rant now or..."

"Oh, oh yeah of course, it's just...man, so much is throwing me off today. Um, I only have a trap for you so..."

"Ah, it's fine. Let's just get this over with."

Ferb watched as the two interacted, not so much like enemies, but like old friends with a minor annoyance between them. Buford and Baljeet got along worse than this when they first met and they wound up being best friends. Suddenly, the man Perry called Heinz was pushing a button and Perry was trapped in what looked like beam of green energy. Ferb hopped into fighting pose, when Perry put a hand up.

"Just wait a second." he whispered.

"Now, Perry the Platypus and...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Agent H." Ferb quizzically responded.

"Nah, too hard to remember. I know! I'll call you Hector! Hector the Human."

Ferb turned to Perry and gave a look that said "is this guy for real?"

Perry just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Now behold, Perry and Hector. My latest invention. The Stop-Go-Inator!" He paused for dramatic effect and waited for the pedestal the remote sat on rose from the floor. "You see, it all started just last week. I was on my way to visit my daughter Vanessa at work down at City Hall. On the way there, every traffic light I encountered turned red the second I got to it. It was infuriating! So I've invented a machine that will automatically change all red lights to green with the push of this button. With this I can control traffic and take over the TRI-STATE-AREA!" he cackled maniacally.

"That will cause accidents and deaths all over town!" Ferb yelled. He then ran over and was about to make a grab for the device when a gigantic robotic man reached out and stopped him. "Hi! How are you! Nice to meet you. I'm Norm Doofenshmirtz!"

"No you're not Norm!" the man in the pharmacist lab coat yelled. "Sorry, Agent H, it seems as though you're just too new to this to be able to stop me." Ferb wriggled one arm free and aimed it at where Perry was. He launched a silver disc from his wrist and it passed through the beam Perry was caught in, momentarily stopping it and allowing Perry to escape. Perry then tossed his hat and it sliced through Norm's arm, freeing Ferb.

"Ow." The robot monotonically called out.

The two then went on the offensive. Ferb launched into acrobatics and flipped towards the machine while Perry held off the demented doctor. Ferb reached the device and smashed it.

"So what? You destroyed my machine! I'll just make another from the plans saved on that computer." Immediately realizing his mistake, Heinz slapped his forehead as Ferb ran towards the computer and hacked the mainframe. He not only deleted any and all blueprints in a folder conveniently labeled "Schemes", but he also injected a software virus that disabled the computer entirely. As the giant screen slowly whirred and shut down. The Doctor let out an impassioned yell as the two quickly made their escape. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND YOU TOO, HECTOR THE HUMAN BOY!"

He then turned back to his lab that was wrecked from the fight. "well at least nothing blew up." he sighed as he leaned on a device that had been left by Ferb. It was an exploding stink bomb. His apartment quickly filled with green smoke. "ARRGH!" he yelled.

* * *

"Well done, Agent H!" Major Monogram called out via the giant screen. "Your first mission was a success.

"Thank you sir." Ferb said as he returned his hair and eye color to normal and changed out of his suit.

Two glasses of sparkling apple cider rose from the floor. "Here's to many more successful missions!" The Major said raising his own glass along with his assistant, Carl.

They all toasted and celebrated a job well done.


	19. Chapter 19

Baljeet sat in between Ms. Biffany and Linda Flynn-Fletcher and they all sat and nervously waited. They were currently at the DMV waiting for Buford and Ferb to finish taking their driver's tests for their licenses, and the tension was palpable. This was a huge moment for the boys and as such, there was much freaking out in the process. More so, on Buford's end, as Ferb seemed to be his usual relaxed self. Baljeet stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. They'd begun their tests about 10 minutes ago, and from what he'd heard about the test itself, they shouldn't be much longer. Phineas and Isabella were upset they couldn't be there as it was close to midterm time and the winter holiday break, they couldn't afford to miss school. They did, however, demand any and all news immediately.

Ferb walked back into the building and walked past his waiting family. He had his typical emotionless expression on his face, so no one was quite sure how to take that. It wasn't until they saw him head to the desk and take his picture did they realize that he'd done it. Ferb was now an officially licensed driver. Once he'd received his temporary copy, he joined his family and showed it off, finally smiling for the first time all day. They all yelled in excitement and congratulations for the young Brit. He sat down and joined them and waited for his friend to finish up his test.

Buford opened the door to the waiting room and scanned it for his family, before rushing up to Baljeet and wrapping him in a hug so tight, it lifted him from the chair.

"I take it things went well," Baljeet joked wrapping his arms around the young man clinging to him for dear life.

"You betcha, buddy. I aced it!" he yelled into his boyfriend's hair.

"Congratulations, honey!" his mother yelled, adding herself to the hug. Baljeet wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to breathe and cursed his boyfriend and his mother's unusual strength.

Ferb gently tapped Buford on the shoulder and quickly reminded him that he had to actually go and get his license, or at the very least his photo taken. He was surprised to be enveloped in a hug in response. "Thanks for all of your help, man. Couldn't have done it without ya."

"My pleasure. What else is family for?" He smiled, returning the hug.

Once all the pictures were taken and all the text messages/phone calls were made. They made their way to their cars.

"I think we should have a party to celebrate our young men," Linda proudly suggested.

"Sounds good to me? What do you think guys?" Biffany asked.

"Well, with Christmas only a week away, let's just celebrate then." Ferb suggested.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to celebrate this year! We're licensed men, you two finished your first semester of college, Christmas, of course, and Baljeet's birthday."

"Uh, if it is all the same to you, I'd rather we didn't celebrate my birthday this year. But a party does sound nice." Baljeet quickly added futilely hoping no more questions would be asked.

"What do you mean not celebrate your birthday?" Biffany asked.

"Um, it is not important. Perhaps we can go back to planning the celebrations!" He tried to cover. "So, how does it feel to have your licenses, guys?"

"Amazing!" "Pretty cool" they both simultaneously answered.

With the promise of continuing the party planning and perhaps going out to dinner together that evening, the two cars went to their respective homes.

Baljeet and the Van Stomms got home and quickly made their way inside to escape the flurry of snow that was beginning. Biffany headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, while the boys went up to their room.

"So what was all that about you not celebrating your birthday?" Buford asked once he'd closed the door. Baljeet rolled his eyes, hoping that his comment would have been forgotten and that he wouldn't have to have this conversation so soon after a great achievement in Buford's life.

"Nothing, it's not important."

"It is important. Now spill."

"Now is not the time for this, Buford. Let us just enjoy your success and be happy for once."

"Baljeet, it's very obvious when you're not happy. How can you expect me to be happy, if you're not?"

"It is really no big deal, I just don't want to celebrate my birthday."

"You still haven't told me why."

"I don't really feel that I should. You just did something amazing today. Can we please just have one day where we enjoy something and not worry about me? Today is all about you, all right. Now can we please drop it and just be freaking HAPPY?!"

Buford just stared at Baljeet. He sat down in front of his bed and stared at the boy. Baljeet tried to go on and pretend that wasn't what was happening, but he'd always hated being stared at. This was something Buford knew and was taking full advantage of. Minutes of silence that felt like hours passed between the two boys before Baljeet finally returned eye contact.

"WHAT, Buford?! What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on. Why is that so difficult? Why do I always have to force you to tell me things?"

"Look, this isn't a big deal!"

"If it's not, why won't you just tell me?" he coolly replied.

"Because, I don't want to do that! I'm tired of burdening you with my problems, Buford."

"Baljeet...for a genius, you can be dumb sometimes." He smirked. He then gestured for Baljeet to join him where he was sitting. Once he had, he continued. "I don't understand why you put yourself in this situation. You work yourself into a fit and it just eats at you until someone can finally get it out of you. Isn't that something that your therapist talked about?"

Baljeet just nodded.

"You have a support system, but you never want to use it. You always listen to others when they're upset and you go out of your way to help them...why can't you ever let us return the favor without making a federal case out of it?"

"...because, I'm not worth it."

"Baljeet..."

"I know! I know! You hate it when I speak about myself that way but it is true, Buford!"

"Why? Why do you think that it's true?" Buford was trying to remain calm, but he hated it when Baljeet downplayed himself. "You have got so much going for you...things people would kill to have. You've got brains, you've got your looks, you're nice, you can do amazing things and have so many talents. What gives you the right to look down on yourself?"

"You are mistaken, Buford. It is I who lacks something that everyone else seems to have."

"This is about them again, isn't it? 'Jeet, when are you going to realize that you don't need them."

"My father is dead, Buford. My father is dead and my mother hates me with everything she has. How am I supposed to celebrate the anniversary of my birth, when the two people responsible for it despise me. I know I shouldn't feel this way. By feeling this way, I feel like I'm spitting in the face of everyone who's shown me kindness since then. Now I'm ruining what's supposed to be the best day of your young adult life with my problems. This wasn't how today was supposed to go, Buford. It wasn't."

Buford wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend and tried to calm him down.

"Look, you can't help how you feel. Even I know that. Just think back to all the times you've been there for me, even when you didn't really wanna be. You know how bad it makes me feel, you not letting me return the favor? You haven't ruined today. I do wish it you'd talk to me instead of going around with all of this on your brain. That's energy we could be spending making out or something." he grinned. "I don't like your reasons behind it, but if you feel that strongly about it, we don't have to do anything for your birthday. I just...thought it was a big deal, is all."

"My birthday? Since when is it a big deal?"

"Not just that, this'll be your first birthday where I'll be shopping for a gift as a boyfriend and not a frenemy. It was going to be mine and everyone else's chance to show you that you matter, that no matter what those people think, you're an amazing person to know. Those thoughts you have about yourself, they're all wrong, 'Jeet. I'm kicking myself because I haven't been able to make you see that yet, but I'm not giving up."

"I had no idea that this meant that much to you."

"Of course it does, dummy. Because you do. You probably wouldn't know given how little you actually tell me. Can you please stop fighting me on this? I want to help you, ok? Nothing will change that."

"...all right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just do better." Buford said, playfully knocking on Baljeet's forehead, then kissing it.

"...I suppose a small celebration, wouldn't be too bad." Baljeet relented. Buford's face lit up.

"I'll see what I can do." Buford winked.

The boys sat and waited for their friends to get home from school so that they could fawn over Buford and allow him to properly enjoy his achievement. They sat and discussed anything and everything that was on their minds. Shared stories, reminisced, and laughed. One thing was for certain, neither of them would forget that day.


	20. Chapter 20

"Merry Christmas, boys!" Biffany chirped as she almost slammed their bedroom door open. Baljeet had startled awake but found he couldn't move as he was being held down by Buford who apparently refused to give his mother the satisfaction of a response and continued to be asleep. It was just fine for Baljeet as he hadn't slept too well the night before. Just as he was closing his eyes once more, he felt the cover being ripped off him.

"Up and at 'em boys! You've got gifts to open." She smirked, knowing that would at least get her son out of bed. As expected, Buford darted up and quickly put on his robe and headed downstairs. Baljeet and Biffany laughed at his antics. They hurriedly followed suit.

The three of them sat around the large, decorated tree in the living room and the gift exchange began.

Buford and Baljeet both saved up their money and got Biffany a gift certificate for a day at the local spa to really spoil herself. She thanked them both with a peck on the forehead and continued to watch as the opened gifts. Well, Baljeet opened gifts. It seemed every box under the tree had Baljeet's name on it. It was either from Buford, Baljeet, or 'Santa', which meant one of them. He was embarrassed of all the attention he was receiving, so he gave Buford his gift to unwrap. Baljeet used the some of the money he received from his scholarship and bought Buford a top-of-the-line laptop. Buford desperately needed a new computer of his own and Baljeet was more than happy to get it for him. He was almost crushed by the recipient in return, but was happy to have put the smile on his face.

Finally, after all the boxes had been opened, Biffany pulled one more from her robe and handed it to Buford. Buford shook it, trying to guess what it could be. He opened it up and saw a key...a car key.

"No...WAY!" he screamed. He darted up and rushed outside, everyone in hot pursuit. In the driveway was a jet black four door sedan with a large red bow on top. Buford and Baljeet just stared at the car in complete shock. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard a shout from across the street. The Flynn-Fletcher family was stood outside watching as Ferb received a car of his own. It was the same as Buford's except a deep blue color.

"Ma! This is AWESOME! Thanks a lot!" He said wrapping his mother in a tight hug. "Hey Ferb!" he waved across the street. "Nice wheels, bro!"

"Same to you." the boy yelled back.

"What do ya say we give these puppies a test run?" he called. Ferb just gave a thumbs up and dashed back inside to get dressed. "Come on, 'Jeet, we're going for a ride!"

Baljeet watched how excited and happy Buford was. He just nodded and the two raced inside to get dressed. The parents just waved at each other and went back inside. It was far too cold to linger. About 10 minutes later, after everyone was dressed and given the rules of the car (no speeding, no tricks, and be responsible), Ferb, Phineas, and Perry got into one car and were on their way to see if Isabella could join them, and Buford and Baljeet were headed to the restaurant they agreed to meet at, smiling and laughing the whole way.


	21. Chapter 21

Baljeet awoke with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend in their shared bed at his house. Apparently, said boyfriend had already been up for a while because the second he'd opened his eyes, he softly said "Happy Birthday, 'Jeet" and placed fifteen soft kisses on the top of the birthday boy's head.

"Yes, thank you." the recipient shyly replied, burrowing his face deeper into his boyfriend's soft belly.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"I am not sure. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I've got a couple, but a few of them involve not leaving this bed." he smirked.

"Buford..." Baljeet playfully warned. They had agreed to not get too physical now. They figured they'd be together forever so there'd always be time for that. Fighting against their hormones was tough at times, but they felt it was for the best. Besides, they wouldn't be able to deal with all of the hassles that would bring from the 'family'.

"I meant sleeping, dork. You've got a filthy mind. Guess that all comes with getting older."

"Ha. Ha. Well, I suppose it's time to get up and face the music."

"Not really how most people would react to their family on their birthday, but at this point, I'll take it."

They got up and got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Buford's mother, Biffany, was cooking up a storm.

"Good morning, boys! And happy birthday, Bajeet! Breakfast is almost done, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable at the table."

She brought entrée after entrée to the table and before too long a feast was placed before them.

"Uh...Ma, you kind of overdid it on the food, didn'cha?"

"Hm, Oh no. We're expecting company." Just then, the doorbell rang. "See?" she giggled.

She walked back into the kitchen with The Flynn-Fletchers, Candace and Jeremy, and Isabella following behind her.

"Happy birthday, Baljeet!" they chimed as they made their way over to greet the couple. Baljeet was not dense enough to miss the presents each of them were holding. "Oh, you guys did not have to—Oof!" He was interrupted by a slight and subtle punch in the arm. The two of them made a deal as they were getting dressed this morning. Baljeet would accept any and all gifts, well-wishes, or anything of the sort with nothing but gratitude. Anything else, and well...there were to be consequences.

"I mean...thank you all very much." he said rubbing his arm. Everyone sat down and tucked into the banquet before them, falling into easy conversation. Once everyone was full, they all moved into the living room where they all gathered around to exchange gifts.

"This is from Linda and I," Lawrence proudly stated handing Baljeet an envelope. Baljeet opened it and found a key on a lanyard. "It's the key to our front door, we want you to know that you're always welcome."

Baljeet immediately began to tear up. Buford placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards speaking again.

"T-thank you both so much." He was then wrapped in a hug by the two adults.

"I guess we're next." Jeremy said, pulling a huge box towards the birthday boy. "This one's from me and Candace, to our little rockstar" Bajleet unwrapped a brand new cobalt blue acoustic guitar. "That comes with free guitar and vocal lessons. You've got a pretty good singing voice." Candace added.

Baljeet reeled at the fact that two of the leading pop artists right now were telling him he had talent, despite having known them for so long. He thanked them and began to pluck at the strings, loving every sound they made.

"Well, Phineas, Isabella and I all contributed towards your next gift. We hope you like it." Ferb said handing his present over to his roommate. It was another key. "We know you're not old enough for your license, but you should still have your own way of getting around, so we built you a scooter."

"You'll love it, Baljeet! It's got so many features and..."

"...and we hope you really enjoy it." Isabella said, quickly cutting off her boyfriend's imminent technobabble riddled speech, despite knowing that Baljeet would have more than likely understood it.

"Thanks, guys! Now I won't have to depend on everyone for rides! How thoughtful." He said hugging his three friends.

Just as Buford stepped forward to present his gift, there was a knock on the door. Biffany slowly rose not wanting to miss Baljeet's reaction to his gift, but her reaction to who was at the door was even more or a spectacle.

"Where is my son?" The woman plainly stated, eyes burning with a dull anger.

* * *

"Baljeet, I've been thinking a lot about what to get ya. I know you said not to make a fuss, but I wanted to 'cuz, ya mean a lot to me. So..." Buford was interrupted by the sounds of two screaming women at the front door. One was his mother, the other was...

Baljeet hopped up and ran to the front door, all happy feelings he was surrounded in evaporated the second he'd heard...that voice.

"Mother...what are you doing here?!" He demanded, pushing his way past an irate Biffany.

"I had come to see if you had come to your senses and were ready to stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness?!" he shrieked. Buford was about to step in, but his mother held him back. Biffany had a feeling they were about to witness something that needed to happen.

"Yes, foolishness. Isn't it enough that you killed your father? Now stop this immediately and come back. Now." She said grabbing his wrist. He snatched his arm back in a flash.

"I see what this is..." he almost whispered. Suddenly his eyes met his mother's and nothing but pure rage was coming from them. "Look, all my life. I've done everything...EVERYTHING...to please you both, to bring pride to the family. I would work myself into full on panics over making an A minus on a test. But it was never enough, so I worked harder. I thought that if I did...one day you'd actually love me." He balled his fists and swallowed hard. "But being here with these people, my true family, I've learned that I was losing my childhood and myself working myself so hard. I've learned that grades aren't everything and my talents lie in so many other places, and I've learned that love is not something that should have to be earned. When you care about someone, you can't help but give it away. You thought that you would come here and guilt me into coming back because you are now all alone and there's no one to blame for that but yourself. YOU threw me out. YOU made me feel as though I was not worth anything, as if I didn't deserve anyone or anything. This 'foolishness', as you call it, is who I am, and because you can't accept that and love me for who I am, you are not necessary. Goodbye Mother. I wish you happiness in your future, because you won't stop me from having mine."

With that, he slammed the door in the stunned Indian woman's face and took a deep breath to calm himself. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins. He didn't regret anything about what just took place, in fact, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was brought out of own thoughts by the sound of a person clapping. Suddenly, the applause intensified. Baljeet turned and saw everyone that had gathered for his birthday standing and applauding. Some were even wiping away the stray tear. Buford rushed over and wrapped his thick arms around his boyfriend and squeezed...hard.

"That was awesome, 'Jeet." he whispered into his ear. Once he'd let go, Biffany took his place and, if possible, hugged him even tighter. She added a kiss to his forehead and ruffled his hair upon release. "I guess now is a good time to give you or gift." she said. She handed him a stack of papers. "Since the emancipation was made final last month, we thought it would be a good idea to ask if you wanted to become a Van Stomm...officially."

Baljeet read the forms, they were forms to request a legal name change. "B-but.."

"Don't worry," Buford winked. "It'll save us the hassle of changing it once we get married."

Baljeet just laughed. Everyone was looking on with concern, because he just wouldn't stop laughing.

"'Jeet?"

"I-I am sorry." he said catching his breath. "I just...I just cannot believe how my life has turned out. How lucky I am to know all of you. I would be more than happy to be a Van Stomm. It is as you say, just saving time for the future, right?"

"You betcha." he said, fist-bumping his giggling boyfriend.

Everyone wished Baljeet a happy birthday once again and the celebration continued late into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

One and a half years later

After months of stressing and preparation, tests and fees, laughter and tears (mostly on the part of others), the day had finally come. Buford Van Stomm was graduating from high school. Had you asked anyone outside of his circle of friends if they'd ever seen this day coming, they'd have laughed in your face, (outside of his earshot, of course.) It was such a staggering transformation. Buford Van Stomm, the neighborhood bully, the guy who's good with his fists and not much else, was graduating high school, and third from the top of his class!

The little rotund brunet terror was soon going to be walking down the aisle a stocky, raven haired graduate.

Some people say it was going to high school that changed everything for him. Some say, he finally got tired of being stupid. But anyone who truly knows him, knows that there's one reason and one reason only that this is possible. His name is Baljeet Van Stomm (formerly Tjindar), his boyfriend of two years, today.

It was the storybook childhood romance. They started out as bully and nerd. Baljeet would be afraid of Buford's shadow and Buford would spend hours coming up with new ways of torture. Then, Baljeet began to stand up for himself more. Buford grew to respect that, but kicked up his bullying a notch. Somewhere down the line, the two became inseparable. You didn't see one without the other. It was an odd friendship at that point. Buford still, picked on Baljeet, but would often seek his advice on matters, stick up for him when someone else messed with him, or was generally sad whenever his nerd wasn't there.

Baljeet was the same. Most kids would be glad to be free of their bullies, if only for a day. But Baljeet would miss the older boy's presence. They fought and teased, but when push came to shove they were there for each other. Before either of them even knew what it was, a love had blossomed between them. It caused some problems, but they got through them together, and Buford was sure that they always would. They'd been through so much together and done so much, Buford couldn't imagine anyone else being by his side.

The principal of the school, so pleased with his burst of academic achievement, asked Buford to deliver a speech after the valedictorian, to motivate all others like him in the younger classes. He slaved away on his speech, he wouldn't even let Baljeet hear it. He wanted to make sure that every word he spoke were his and his alone. He was going to be speaking from the heart. Now he was no public speaker, but no many how many people were there, this speech had one target.

His name was called. He approached the podium, and in his deep husky voice, he began:

"Fellow students; at this, the end of our high school careers, let us look back on our time together. Look back on the friends we've made, the good times we've shared, and look forward to the good times yet to come. After we leave this stadium, we enter the world. Some of us are off to college to acquire more knowledge to specialize in a field. Others are going the more direct route and entering the work force together. From what I've sen, it can be a harsh world out there. Use the memories of the times here to remind you, that sometimes you may not fit in. You may not be the brightest or the coolest, but if you take risks and open yourselves to new experiences, you'll find a place that's just right for you. For some, that's in a corporate office, sealing a major deal. For others, it's the more hands on approach, where you come home exhausted but satisfied every day. For me, I can't say for certain..."

He paused and searched the crowd. He finally spotted his family (extended and otherwise)

"...but I know that no matter what I do or where I go, there'll be people there who have my back and love me for me, help me better myself without demanding I change, and tell me when I'm making a huge fool out of myself...like I'm about to do right now."

A murmur filled the arena.

"You see, for the past two years, I've been dating this guy. He's pretty amazing. He's smart, a genius, really. He's kind. He knows me better than I know me some days and I'm the same way with him. I've done my best to be his rock, but sometimes he turns around and becomes mine. We support each other and bring out the best in each other. That doesn't mean we don't argue!"

That earned a chuckle from the crowd.

"Well, there was a reason I was bringing him up. You see, it's largely because of him that I'm even standing here today. I can't imagine where I'd be without him and I never ever want to find out so..."

He picked up the microphone from the podium and walked to the center of the stage. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He then proceeded to get down on one knee.

"I know I said I wouldn't do this for a long time, but I couldn't think of a better time than today. Baljeet Tjindar...will you marry me?"

A hush settled over the crowd. Some were in shock that someone so young was proposing marriage to someone. Others were shocked that the captain of the football team and all around tough guy was gay AND taken. It was stark silence until a high pitched. "YES!" erupted from the crowd.

People turned their heads trying to figure out where that voice came from, but they didn't have to wonder long. Barreling towards the stage and a breakneck pace was none other than Baljeet Van Stomm. He hopped down onto the football field where the graduates were all sitting and raced through them. They began to break out into applause as he got closer and closer to the stage. Soon the arena was filled with cheers and applause.

Baljeet ran up on stage and rushed to embrace his fiancé. The two shared a passionate kiss and the applause got louder. Teachers were dabbing their eyes, trying to rid themselves of tears that were forming from this utterly romantic moment.

"Congratulations class of 2013! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Buford yelled into the mic and led his fiancé off the stage. The thunderous applause continued for what seemed like forever and finally, the ceremony was under way again.

* * *

Buford's graduation party was filled with well wishes and congratulations on the graduation and the engagement.

"Ohmigosh, Buford!" Isabella gushed, punching the older boy's arm. "That was SO romantic! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Neither did I," he confessed. "I just spoke from the heart."

"You're quite the lucky man, Baljeet." Ferb nudged.

"Oh I am well aware." he said, playing with his engagement ring that sat upon his finger. Buford had word part-time for the better part of his senior year to save up for it. It was a simple band, but it was engraved with their names and Buford had one that matched.

"So what's next, Mr. Graduate?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I officially start at Danville U this fall, so I'm hoping my junior boyfriend and play cousin can show me around for all the best stuff.

"Sorry, that's not possible." Baljeet countered, he raised one eyebrow and waited.

"Sorry! I mean, my junior FIANCE and play cousin."

"Much better." Baljeet grinned.

"So when's the wedding?" Isabella swooned.

"Well, there's no big rush. We at least have to wait until short stuff here turns 18, but I'm thinking we wait until we're all 21 so we can have some drinks to celebrate!"

"So four years from now?" Isabella asked, clearly not happy with that answer.

"Yeah, I mean, we just got engaged, ther'e no need to have the wedding tomorrow. Besides the whole legality of it all, if we wait until then. Baljeet and I will have both finished school. He'll probably have a cool job and it'll just be easier to make plans from there."

"Well, look at you! Aren't we Mr. Smarty-Pants?" Biffany smirked, hugging her son from behind. "Congratulations again, Sweetie. I'm so proud of my baby boy!" She kissed his cheek, leaving a large lipstick mark.

"Ma!" He whined, but it was just an act.

"Oh, soon both of my boys will be out of the house! What am I going to do?" She said draping an arm around each of them."

"Don't worry, Mom." Baljeet answered. "There's always weekends and holidays, it'll be like we never left." She turned and kissed his cheek as well, hugged them both, then returned to entertain the other adults.

"This is a big step, you guys. Life's changing so fast." Isabella pondered "Pretty soon, we'll all graduate and go our separate ways..."

"As if it's going to be that hard getting rid of us." Buford nudged his best female friend.

"Buford's right. No matter what, we're family. We may split up for a bit, but we'll come back closer together." Ferb agreed.

"Well said, brother." Phineas nodded. "To the future!" he shouted raising his glass of punch.

"TO THE FUTURE!" they all yelled, raising their own glasses.


End file.
